Love Doesn't Have To Hurt
by cherrybrandy
Summary: What if hes so dumb that he cant even see that she loves him?And then comes this new girl who replaces her?What would she do,especially,WHAT WOULD HE DO?Is he going to return the love she gives him or is he going to reject her after all she have done?
1. Chapter 1:the Beginning

Hi! This is my new fanfic!

Hope you will enjoy it, just like my old one.

This time its about Inuyasha...

Enjoy!

* * *

_Summary: _

_What if he's so dumb that he cant even see that she loves him? And then comes this new girl who replaces her? What would she do, and especially, _

_WHAT WOULD HE DO? Is he going to return the love she gives him or is he going to reject her after all she have suffered?

* * *

_

**Tiltle:Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By:Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

Age: They are all 18 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The New Arrival And The Beginning Of The Heartbreak**

* * *

She woke up because of her stupid alarm clock. She lazily got out of the covers and hang her beautiful and flawless legs on her bed. 

Her name is Kagome Higurashi, a simple eighteen year old highschool teenager. She's beautiful (ofcourse) with her perfectly curved body together with her pure black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and with her angelic face.

**Kagome's point of view **

I sleepily walked inside the school gates when I spotted my three most wonderful buddies in the school.

"Morning Kags!" Her name is Sango Utaku, she is my very best friend out of the three of them. Even though she doesn't tell me, her face shows that she like Miroku.

"Hello, young ladies." He is Miroku Yamaka, you too can see it through his face that he loves Sango. He's close to me, but not as close as Sango though.

"Keh." He is Inuyasha Takahashi. He's my one and only Inuyasha. Ilike him or even love hi a lot since we were in grade three. No one knows, ansd I really mean no one, not even Sango.

"Hi guys!" I said cheerfully as we went inside the school.

Inuyasha and I have the same classes while Miroku has the same classes with Sango.

Speaking of Sango and Miroku, they really make a very cute couple. Since I have known Sango for so long, I really have a big, a really big feeling that she likes Miroku. Well, good for them.

My relationship with Inuyasha is not more than friends. He is popular, rich and handsome, I mean, why would a guy like him fall for me? I wanted to tell him so badly about my god damn feelings for him, but Im just like any other warrior that is coward enough not to continue fighting in the war.

The bell rung and we all went to our classes. I always sit beside Inuyasha, and I mean always. The class Im in is soo noisy and you can see everyone throwing papers at each other, not until...

"Ahem, good morning class."

"Good morning Ms. Kaede." She is our teacher. She is very strict and I never heard her laugh since the day I was in her class. " Class, we have a new student today." She motioned the girl to go inside and introduce herself to the class.

"Hi everyone! Im Hillary Suzuki. I hope we all be good friends." Wow, this girl is so beautiful. She also have black hair all the way down her waist, and she too has perfect curves. I heard whistles from everywhere ans boys asking her out. The feeling of jealousy came over me when I saw Inuyasha staring at her.

'He is interested in her.' I thought sadly, knowing that I dont have any chance receiving Inuyasha's love.

"Mr. Takahashi, may you guide Ms. Suzuki here, around the school for the whole week? And by the way, I prefer that she is going to sit right next to you, please raise your hand." Inuyasha raised his hand right away and shouted a "Sure!".

'He's actually going to enjoy the time guiding this Suzuki girl around the school for the whole week. Can't do anything.' Ithought, a frown appearing in my face. I glanced up at Inuyasha and I can see it in his face that he is really happy about this. From now on, I can imagine Inuyasha walking hand in hand with a girl I dont know. I sighed loudly.

* * *

'How many minutes do I still heve to wait?' Inuyasha thought staring at the girl he is going to guide for the whole week. Hillary is busy listening and writing down notes.

* * *

**Kagome's point of view **

'I cant be like her.' I thought. I was suppose to tell Inuyasha about something but, unluckily, the lunch bell rung. He quickly talked to the girl, asking her which part of the school she wanted to go.

"So, hi there Hillary, Im Inuyasha , your guide for the whole week. So which part of the school you want to so to?"

"Um... can we go to the library? I want to research about something."

"Okay, sure."

"Um, Inuyasha..." I right away interrupted their so called conversation. "You said we're going to meet Sango and Miroku, outside in the Sakura tree."

"Kagome, cant you see Im talking to Hillary? Tell Sango and Miroku that I cant because Im still going to guide Hillary around the school."

I was taken aback by Inuyasha's words, sure he's rude and mean, but he never talked to me that way.

"Im sorry." I looked down on the floo, feeling embarrased. " Im just going to tell them, okay, bye!" I quickly turned away from them. For now, I just want to let this tears flow down. I want this stupid feelings to go. 'How could he do that? Am I that ignorant?' I thought as I continued to walk towards the Sakura tree. I was suprised that Sango and Miroku are already there, waiting for me and Inuyasha, usually, they are always late bacause their teacher always dismiss them late.

"Hi guys, you're early."

"Hi Kagome. Actually, our teacher is kind of weird today." Sango answered.

"Yeah. He's acting like his npt him." Miroku continued. "By the way, where is our dear Inuyasha?"

I was hoping that they would not ask that question. Thinking of him, Im just hurting more inside.

"He said that he can't come, he need to guide the new girl around the school."

"Oh..." I know Sango is worried now by the way she answers the question. "Anything wrong, Kagome?"

"Actually Sango,... sigh... yes, there is. I know I cant hise anything from you guys, you read me just like an open book."

"And what might that be, lovey Kagome?"

"Yeah Kags, what is bothering you?"

"Promise me you wont tell Inuyasha?" Both of them nodded their heads, looking confused. "Well, you see, I dont know what Im really feeling, it just hurt seeing Inuyasha together with another girl." Visible and unshed tears are forming in my eyes.

"Kagome, you are jealous." Sango said while patting my back.

"You love him Kagome." Miroku continued.

"I think so, but you promise me You wont tell Inuyasha anything about this."

"Our lips are sealed Kags,... trust us."

"What should we do now?"

"LOvely Kagome, you need to tell him someday, because as we all know that he'll know someday. News spread fast. I mean Im not telling him, but your actions are showing it."

"I gues you're right Miroku."

"Hi guys!" We turned around and noticed Inuyasha smiling wide with Hillary standing behind him.

"Inuyasha?" I questioned. "I thought you were busy?"

"Well Hillary ans I need to eat, you know. So I decided we go here. By the way, Miroku, Sango, this is Hillary. Hillary these are my friends."

"Hi Inuyasha, hi Hillary, Im Sango."

"Hey buddy. Hello young lady."

"Um... hello..." Hillary said shyly.

I turned around to look at Sanog at Miroku and they just nodded ans smiled, kie saying, '_no need to worry'_, I return the smile, they really are true friends, Ireally can trust them both. I really am not paying attention to wah teveryone's talking about, I am in my own world right now, in ny own thoughts. 'Am I really jealous? Do I really love Inuyasha?' I asked myself.

* * *

**Normal point of view **

"Hello? Earth to Kagome? You here?" Kagome snapped back to reality hearing Sango saying something.

"uh? What were you saying?"

"Kagome? What's bothering you?" Inuyasha asked. He is sitting beside Hillary, always beside Hillary, across Kagome.

"None of your business." There was a long pause between them until Kagome decided to speak up. " Um guys, I really need to go now. I have something important to attend with." And when she finished, off she go! Inuyasha was confused of her actions.

"What's up with her?" Inuyasha asked Miroku and Sango, but they just shrugged. A promise is a promise. Just then, the bell that ended lunch rang. Inuyasha and Hillary went to their classes and saw Kagome sitting in her place, her head leaning in her hands. Inuyasha, since he is sitting next to her, asked her where she went awhile ago, during lunch.

"Oi Kagome! Where have you been?"

"None of your business." Inuyasha was about to argue back but the teacher went in ans the class settled down.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since classes started. 

'How many minutes til this stupid class end?' Kagome thought, she wanted to go home badly, to think of things, yeah some things. 'Finally.' She thought happily. The bell that ended her life on thid stupid prison, had finally rang! She jogged happily on her way to the school gates, when...

"Oi Kagome! Everyone's coming over today to my house, you should come too!"

"Sure. Who's coming byt he way?"

"Sanfo, Miroku, Hillary and you. Why?"

* * *

**Kagome's point of view **

'Hillary?' I thought, jealousy took over my heart. "Oh, I just want to know."

* * *

Inuyasha's house

* * *

I still cannot believe that Inuyasha is inviting a girl that he just met. 

When we arrived at Inuyasha's house or should I say mansion using his car, we all went inside and settled.

"Wow, Inuyasha, your house is HUGE!" I heard Hillary said , admiring every corner of Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha just stared at her, admiring her beauty, like she came down from heaven.

"Um, Inuyasha? May you tell me where the washroom is?" Hillary asked.

"Its just at the right corner, you can see it from here."

When Hillary was out of sight, Inuyasha begin to talk.

"Wow, do you think Hillary is so beautiful?"

We all just went silent. No one knows what to say, especially me. Miroku and Sango just look at each other, and then they look at me, concern written all over their faces.

"Hello guys? Aren't you suppose to be happy for me?" I heard Inuyasha's voice quite annoyed.

"Yes, we are happy for you, my dear friend." Miroku, out of the three of us, is the first one who regained his senses.

"But Inuyasha, you just met her. And in fact, you really dont know her yet." Sango said, a bit worried.

"I dont care if I only met her, I like her, she's sooo hot and beautiful." Inuyasha stubbornly replied.

I cant take this anymore. Tears are starting to form on my eyes, all I want is to get the hell out of Inuyasha's house now!

"Um, Inuyasha? I just remembered I still have to buy some imprtant things that Im going to need today, so I better get going."

"Is that okay Kagome? I can let my driver take you home."

"Its okay, really it is. Im just going to walk, so see you three on Monday!" I right away stood up and walked towards the door. When I opened it, Inuyasha said something that really make me feeli heartbroken.

"See you on Monday Kagome. I will just going to tell you everything about what's going to happen, and Im also going to tell you about Hillary's answer. Im asking her to go out with me."

"Okay, I really need to go now."

"She's acting weird today." Inuyasha curiously said.

* * *

I am now walking towards the park. This park used to be full of kids, but now, no one knows what happened, some rumors said that ghosts come out every night. I dont give a damn about ghosts, and I still dont want to go home. No ones going to be waiting for me anyway. I just wanted to be alone in a peaceful place. I kept on thinking about things until my mind landed on a certain hanyou with long silver hair, golden eyes, and those cute doggy ears. 

'Inuyasha' Ithought as I let all the tears to fall down slowly. Some say its better to let the feeling out than keeping it in. I already lost my chance, Inuyasha can never be mine, not anymore. I blame myself, because of my cowardness, I lost the man I love for the rest of my life. I dont have a chance, Im losing hope already, I cant fight, not anymore.

* * *

Hope you like it y'all! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Love That Was Never Seen

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...got that?**

**Tiltle:Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By:Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

Age: They are all 18 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

* * *

**Recup of last chapter:

* * *

**

"But Inuyasha, you just met her. And in fact, you really dont know her yet." Sango said, a bit worried.

"I dont care if I only met her, I like her, she's sooo hot and beautiful." Inuyasha stubbornly replied.

I cant take this anymore. Tears are starting to form on my eyes, all I want is to get the hell out of Inuyasha's house now!

'Inuyasha' Ithought as I let all the tears to fall down slowly. Some say its better to let the feeling out than keeping it in. I already lost my chance, Inuyasha can never be mine, not anymore. I blame myself, because of my cowardness, I lost the man I love for the rest of my life. I dont have a chance, Im losing hope already, I cant fight, not anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Love That Was Never Seen

* * *

****normal point of view

* * *

**

Saturady and Sunday passed by so quickly and soon Monday came. Kagome still cant take Hillary and Inuyasha being together out of her mind. She really cant do anything right now, there's no use of telling him about how she really feel. He just wont listen for sure, he doesnt even give a damn care.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" There he goes, the man in Kagome's dreams taken away by someone else because of her cowardness.

"Hi, Inuyasha, nothing really. How bout you? Did you ask Hillary out?" She answered flashing one of her fake smiles. She never knew hoe that question came out of her mouth.

"Yes, in fact, it went very well, she's going to go out with me, and Kagome? Promise me you're not going to tell anyone else about what Im going to tell you about." Inuyasha said in almost a whisper.

"Okay sure, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Um, you see, after a few minutes after you left, Sango and Miroku decide to go home so it means that its only me and Hillary left behind. That was the perfect time to ask her to go out with me this weekend and as you know, she said yes she will. After asking her out, she too decide to go home, but before that ,she kissed me in the lips. Oh, her lips are so soft.

"Oh, that a good start." She pretended to be happy for him, what else can she do then? She cant tell him that she's hurt. There goes her cowardness aging.

"Remember, you promise, its only between us two."

"Yeah, I promise."

"Thanks a lot. Well, got to go. Hillary's waiting for me." And off he goes. Off goes the person she loved the most. She cant do anything now, she is weak, so weak.

"Kagomw!" Sanog's cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Hi Sango."

"Kagome, I want to tell you that MIroku and I cant eat lunch with you today because we are doing something with our project. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure Sango." Kagome then put her fake smile. Now all her friends are busy doing something, while she is left alone, without nothing to do and with no one.

"Bye."Sango said.

'Ther goes my bestfriend.' Kagome thought.

* * *

Lunch came so fast. Now, she's all alone by herself, sitting under the shades of the big cherry blossom tree, thinking about life, yeah that's it, about life... but no, something else came up her mind, a certin silver haired hanyou,

"Inuyasha..." she whisperes to herself. Silently and alone, she let the tears fall down from her chocolate broen eyes. She cant take it anymore. She bowed down her head and put her hands up to her face. She sat there alone, crying her heart out, no one to comfort her, not even her very most own bestfriend.

* * *

Inuyasha is still spending time with Hillary. He stayed with her, from morning until lunch. He enjoyed it, and a lot.

"Inuyasha, lets sit under the sakura tree, i love it there."

"Su...sure." He knows something is not right.

They walked towards the sakura tree and salty tears reached Inuyasha's sensitive nose. He knows it belonged to someone he knew, someone familiar...

'Kagome.' He thought. He never knew why he think it is her who is crying, right away. Her name just pop out of nowhere.

"Um, Inuyasha? Is that Kagome sitting under the tree? Oh my gosh, why is she crying?" Hillary screamed good enough for Kagome to hear.

"Hi Hilary, hi Inuyasha." Kagome said quickly, hearing Hillary's voice.

"My dear, Kagome, why are you crying?" Hillary asked worriedly.

"Keh! Who cares? Its not really a big deal!" Inuyasha rudely said.

"Yeah Hillary, Inuyasha's right, its not really a big deal." Slowly, tears run down from Kagome's eyes, to her soft cheeks, until they reached the ground. "Traitor, some friend you are." She whispered, not enough for Hillary to hear, but good enough for Inuyasha's doggy ears to hear. "Yeah, I got to go now, I might just disturb you. As what I have known from one guy, even though he doesnt tell me, I am a bitch that just ruins every moment. I can see it through his own two eyes." With that, Kagome turned around and walk inside the school.

"I wonder who that stupid guy is. Well, he is wtong, Kagome is pretty, intelligent, and a good friend. Sure every man wants a girl like Kagome." Hillary said inocently.

"I think so." Inuyasha cooly said, but the words that escaped from Kagome's mouth never escaped from his mind. ' Am I the one she was referring as a traitor? Why?" Inuyasha thought.

* * *

School at last ended. Kagome still havent forgotten about the conversation awhile ago, with Inuyasha and Hillary, durin lunch.

'As if he cares!' She shouted in her mind. She was walking peacefully until,...

"Hey Kagome! What's up?" She turned around and saw Inuyasha running towards her way.

"Hi Inuyasha! What brought you here?" Kagome asked trying to hide the pain in her heart.

"Who were you calling traitor awhile ago?" He asked panting.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to be innocent.

"Damn, dont you understimate my ears, they can hear perfectly what you were saying."

"Sorry Inuyasha, I dont know what you are talking about. I need to go now." She turned her back and was about to leave when...

"Damn you slutty bitch, I am talking to you, get your ugly face hear now!"

"What did you just said?" Tears coming down from her chocolate brown eyes.

"I said get your ugly face hear now you slutty bitch! Cant you hear me?"

That's it. She walked towards Inuyasha and SMACK, She slap him hard on the face. Inuyasha fell silent. More tears coming down from her eyes. She cant take it anymore.

"I wonder why I like, or even loved a person like you? You are such a dumb friend. Oh, did I just say friend? Well, that was before, now no more. Replacing you friends because of a girl? Im through with you!"

With that, Kagome left a shocked Inuyasha.

'She loves me?' He thought. Of course he never knew that. The whole conversation still playing in his mind. 'Did I just call her slutty bitch and ugly?'.

* * *

On the other place, Kagome just couldnt believe it, she said her feelings for Inuyasha.

'But he didnt care.' She thought. When she arrived at her house, she went up to her room right awayand lay down on her bed. Luckily, no one is there, or they would keep asking questions.

* * *

Morning came. Oh she just love waking up in the morning, greeted by the sun, but for now, she sat in her bed, head down. She decided last night that she will not cry anymore, not for him(or is she jsut lying?). She was walking peacefully all the way to her school when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked at who it was, and tears slowly started to come down from her eyes.

"Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha was really pissed because of what happened yesterday.

"Nothing." She simply replied. She tried to let go of Inuyasha's grip but he was too strong fro her.

"What the hell? Yopu fucking liar! Tell me the truth."

"Oh am I just a fucking liar to you now, eh? I wonder what other words you'll describe me? oh, Maybe even now you're thinking that I just want to be your damn friend because youre popular and rich. Now, this fucking liar is asking you to let her go."

Inuyasha did what he was told. He was speechless, he was dumbsruck. She then walked up tp Inuyasha, then for the second time, SMACK, she slap him again. She was on her way back when Inuyasha taked to her again.

"Who the hell gave you the permission to slap me, slutty bitch?"

Kagome just ignored him and continued to walk until she reached the school.

* * *

"Hi Kagome! What's up?" A hyper Sango came up to her and hugged her.

"Not now Sango, Im feeling ill." Kagome replied, trying her best not to cry in front of her friends. She continued to walk on her own, ignoring some hi's and some hello's that she received form other students.

"Something bad happened?" Miroku asked.

"Hey guys, have you seen thet slutty bitch?" Came a rushing Inuyasha, who just eneterd the school.

"Who are you calling slutty bitch?" Sango's eyes are starting to burn with fire. "Did you mean Kagome? Well Inuyasha, we need to talk! At lunch, the same spot as always, at the Sakura tree. You alone! No Hillary, got that?" Sango atarted her way to her classes.

"Its time you need to know how Kagome really feels. You should really go, because Sango's going to cut you limb by limb if youre not there." and with that, Miroku started his own way.

* * *

Lunch time came, and Miroku and Sango are waiting for Inuyasha to tell him every single thing that they know.

"Are we going to tell him what she feels?" Miroku seriously asked.

"Yeah, he needs to know." Sango simply said.

"Even though Kagome might get mad at us?"

"Yeah I know. She will understand someday. She knows that he will know soon."

* * *

Inuyasha went to the Sakura tree, finding his two friends serioulsy talking about something. 'Where's Kagome?' He thought. He aproached them slowly. 'They have never been this serious before. I wonder what's the problem.'

"Hey guys! Im here, so spit it out!" Inuyasha curiously said.

"First of all, Inuyasha, why did you call Kagome a slutty bitch?" Sango said trying to be as calm as possible.

"Easy, because she doesnt answer my question and just turn her back when Im asking. I dont know why, but yesterday, she called me a traitor."

"But Inuyasha, dont you think that Kagome needs some time alone and she has the rights to keep secrets?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Hey, both of you. Hillary and I saw her crying yesterday her alone. Where were you two?"

"FYI, we were doing something for our project. What are you sating that she is alone? I thought you were with her? And Inuyasha, you may have not known, but Kagome was crying because of you." Sango replied.

"What the hell, you know Im guiding Hillary around the school today, and why is it my fault that she's crying her whole heart out? I never did anything to her!" Inuysha said, started to get annoyed.

"You may not have hurt her physically, but you have hurt her emotionally." Miroku answered calmly.

"Cant you see that she likes or eeven love you Inuyasha?" Continued Sango.

"What are you saying? That she sloves me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Duh? Did you hear what I just said? Yeah, she loves you!" Sango said, already getting pissed.

"Sango calm down, Kagome's coming." Miroku tried his best to calm down the now-already-pissed- Sango.

"Hi guys!" Kagome greeted like nothing happened. The conversation of the three friends ended, so that Kagome will not know what they are talking about. "Oh hi Inuyasha!" She said in almost a whisper.

"Hi Kags! What's up?" Sango said , trying to brighten the surroundings.

"Nothing really. Oh I think I need to go now, I just stop by to say hi, and sorry for this morning, and by the way, Inuyasha, Im sorry for slapping you, and Hillary is looking for you." And there she goes, trying to hide her sadness.

"I want the old Kagome back." Sango sadly said.

"What do you mean Sango? She's still the old Kagome, the KAgome we knew." Inuyasha pretended like nothing had happened.

"No Inuyasha, youre wrong. She pretends to smile, when deep down she doesnt. The cheerful eyes she have are now empty. The hyper Kagome before is like a loner now. All because of a one stupid day, and because of her love for you Inuyasha. She's really hurting deep down." Sango said and sighed.

* * *

**well at last! chapter 2 is done...  
****well that was ten pages long...  
)**


	3. Chapter 3: United Because Of Love

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...got that?

* * *

**

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By: Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

Age: They are all 18 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

* * *

"saying"

'thoughts'

_"flashback"

* * *

_

**Recap of last chapter:

* * *

**

"Cant you see that she likes or even love you Inuyasha?" Continued Sango.

"What are you saying? That she solves me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Duh? Did you hear what I just said? Yeah, she loves you!" Sango said, already getting pissed.

"Sango calm down, Kagome's coming." Miroku tried his best to calm down the now-already-pissed- Sango.

"Hi guys!" Kagome greeted like nothing happened. The conversation of the three friends ended, so that Kagome will not know what they are talking about. "Oh hi Inuyasha!" She said in almost a whisper.

"Hi Kags! What's up?" Sango said , trying to brighten the surroundings.

"Nothing really. Oh I think I need to go now, I just stop by to say hi, and sorry for this morning, and by the way, Inuyasha, I'm sorry for slapping you, and Hillary is looking for you." And there she goes, trying to hide her sadness.

"I want the old Kagome back." Sango sadly said.

"What do you mean Sango? She's still the old Kagome, the Kagome we knew." Inuyasha pretended like nothing had happened.

"No Inuyasha, you're wrong. She pretends to smile, when deep down she doesn't. The cheerful eyes she have are now empty. The hyper Kagome before is like a loner now. All because of a one stupid day, and because of her love for you Inuyasha. She's really hurting deep down." Sango said and sighed.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**United Because Of Each Other's Feelings

* * *

**

Inuyasha cant really get what happened and what Sango said yesterday.

_"I want the old Kagome back."_

_She pretends..._

_**pretends**_

_**pretends**_

_because of her love..._

_**love**_

_**love**_

_**LOVE for you...**_

He was thinking so hard until a crowd caught his attention.

'Wonder what's new?' He thought and checked why there is a crowd gathering. His eyes widened at what he saw. There stood Kagome at the center of the crowd, wearing a sort skirt (**let's say quite shorter than their school uniform) **with a sleeveless top, revealing her belly button, with long dangling earrings and with very high heels. 'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought angrily. He didn't think twice, he marched towards the crowd until he reached Kagome. He dragged Kagome out of the crowd to some place where they are alone.

"Hey Inuyasha, calm down, you're hurting me." Inuyasha just stay quiet, ignoring Kagome. He dragged her until they reached the Sakura tree. Kagome really didn't get the man standing in front of her. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I should be the one asking you what's wrong with you!" Inuyasha just cant control himself, he doesn't know why, but he's really mad about what's Kagome doing with her own self. He just don't want other guys staring at her in a seductive way.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Why did you just dragged me all..." Kagome had no time to finish her sentence when Inuyasha's hand mad contact with Kagome's cheek, he slapped her this time. She looked at him with tears running down from her eyes, showing hurt and sorrow. Blood dripping due to a small cut by Inuyasha's claws. He too didn't know what overcome him, he just don't want Kagome to be this way.

"Kagome...I'm..."

"No need to be sorry, I think I deserve that." Kagome said, flashing a small smile on her face, tears still running down from her eyes. She turn her back to him, just like the last time. She doesn't want to face him right now. She didn't look back, she just continued running and running until she was out of sight.

"What did I just do?" Inuyasha asked himself, looking down at the hand that he used to slapped Kagome. "Why did she smile?"

'Why did I just slapped her? What is this feeling? Am I starting to fall for Kagome?' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Kagome dried her eyes, putting on a fake smile. She entered her class and saw Inuyasha laughing together with Hillary.

'Okay Kagome, act like nothing happened.' She said to herself. She walked to her deck, still wearing that fake smile of hers.

"Hey Kagome, wanna go out with me this Saturday?" A classmate of hers asked her.

"Sure, where..." Their conversation was cut off when they heared the hanyou growled.

"No, she's not free. Go look for someone else." Inuyasha half said, half shouted. The boy walked away knowing that he cant defeat the hanyou. Inuyasha on the other hand was glaring daggers on the boy. Kagome sighed and brought her attention on the board. Inuyasha was about to yell at Kagome, but sadly, the teacher went in.

* * *

The dismissal bell rung and its time to go home. Well, Miroku and Sango didn't have enough time to talk to Kagome during lunch because they had to finish something very important. They never told Kagome about what happened yesterday, about the discussion with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, still being the cold hearted, pretends like nothing happened, and that he had heard nothing. All that was on his mind was Hillary, and their date this Saturday. He was walking along the sidewalk daydreaming, when he bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." Came a feminine voice.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha recognize the girl right away. Kagome, noticing the guy that bumped her, right away, turned around and walked away. She just met the guy she doesn't want to see, or doesn't want to see anymore.

"Wait...Kagome...wait...Im sorry damn it." Kagome who was walking away stopped.

"You dont have to be sorry Inuyasha, its my fault that I have these damn feelings for you." She said never facing Inuyasha. There she goes again, running away from the real situation, not wanting to face the truth. Now, he doesnt want to waste his time listening to her stupid excuses, he want some explanation, he want to know the truth from her.

"No, I'm not letting you go now Kagome, I want to know the truth." Inuyasha exclaimed, grabbing Kagome's wrist.

"What do you want to know Inuyasha?" Her voice is cold, filled with hatred, sadness and heartbreak. She doesn't even care to turn around and face him, doesn't even want to look at him straight in the eye.

"Why are you acting so strange Kagome? I don't want you to lie to me now, you know you're not a good liar. I can smell it."

"What if I tell you that I was acting strange because I'm jealous of Hillary? Are you going to believe me? What if I tell you that I was acting strange because I loved you? Will you believe me? Answer me Inuyasha! Will you believe me?"

"I…I.. don't know." Inuyasha was shocked of the sudden change of mood of Kagome.

"See? It's no use telling you… now that you've got want you wanted, I'm going to leave, goodbye." Inuyasha, still holding her wrist, turned her around to face him and he KISS HER! Kagome's eyes widen because of Inuyasha's actions. He is now her first kiss.

'What the hell am I doing?' Inuyasha scolded himself. 'Hm, but her lips are so soft and warm.'

He rested his arms around her petite waist, while Kagome, who doesn't know what overcome her, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he was about to deepen the kiss, Kagome snapped back to reality. She then let go as chocolate brown orbs met golden ones. They just stood there, staring at each other. Tears run down from her eyes while she slapped him across the face, letting him know how hurt she was because of what he have done.

"Why… why did you do that when you don't even love me?" Finding herself that Inuyasha isn't going to give any response, she ran away as fast and as far as she can.

Staring at her retreating back, Inuyasha thought loudly, "What did I do now?"

* * *

When she reached her house, she right away went to her room and jumped into her bed, crying so hard, burrying her face in her pillow.

"Why… why… he didn't even love me…." She cried even harder, reminiscing about what just happened.

* * *

Inuyasha came home and locked himself into his room.

'I just have the feeling to kiss her. What is this feeling? Am I hurting her? But her soft, warm lips…' He thought, burrying his face in his pillow. A picture of Kagome flashed in his mind. A pair of brown eyes that showed sadness and hurtfulness.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He half screamed, half said…

* * *

**Day of Inuyasha and Hillary's date (Saturday)**

* * *

Ever since that incident happened between Inuyasha and Kagome, they never talk to each other, they just ignore each other's existence. Alright, today is the day of Inuyasha and Hillary's date. Lets just say that Inuyasha is not anymore that exited like before. He cant get and cant forget what happened yesterday with Kagome. Inuyasha and Hillary are suppose to meet at the mall at three in the afternoon. It's already two in the afternoon, one more hour to go. Inuyasha was too lazy to prepare himself, but he cant do anything now, he was the one who asked her, so this is what he's suppose to get.

Just as what they have planned, Inuyasha and Hillary met at the mall at exactly three in the afternoon. Hillary was actually having fun, while Inuyasha on the other hand was daydreaming.

It was almost seven in the evening and Hillary need to go home, for some reason. Inuyasha was feeling somewhat kind of happy inside him.

'At least no more annoying, "Inuyasha can we go here and there?"' Those are the exact words that are coming from Hillary's mouth.

"Inuyasha, I really need to go home now. Someone is waiting for me. We can do this any other time." Hillary said. Inuyasha was just silent. He doesn't want to say anything now. Before he knew it, Hillary's lips landed onto his own. She was about to deepen it when he pushed her urgently.

"Not here Hillary, someone might see us."

"Mm… Inuyasha.." Hillary pouted.

'She cant pout, and her lips are not like Kagome's …soft, sweet…what the hell? Why am I fucking thinking about Kagome?' Inuyasha scolded himself.

"Oh well, bye Inuyasha! See you at school." She waved at him and walked away.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking all the way to his mansion, he decided not to take the car because he wanted to think, yeah think… He passed by the street that is so quiet and peaceful, just like what he wanted. He peacefully walked alone, daydreaming, but he was snapped back to reality when he heard something in the dark corner of a street. He went to check it out and hi blood boiled, and clenched his fist of what he saw.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Kagome haven't eaten during the last few days, since the day Inuyasha kissed her. She is still suffering inside, still thinking about what happened but shed no more tears. Her eyes are a little puffy and red still. Getting bored of staying inside her room all day, she decided to take a walk outside, to think about some things and to figure out her true feelings. She got out of her bed and took a quick shower and change into her clothes. She wore a black mini skirt, and a sleeveless baby blue top, showing some part of her stomach. Her skirt is only until mid thigh, perfectly covering what's supposed to be covered. She let her hair go and slid on some black high heels sandals. Looking herself at a full length mirror, she decided that she looked perfectly enough. She went downstairs and went outside locking the door. She joyfully walked and walked, completely forgetting about what she's suppose to think of, the kiss. She came across a peaceful and quiet place in which she thought that people had gone home early since it's already seven in the evening(?). She walked alone admiring the quietness, just when two hands grabbed her. One covered her mouth, the other on her waist. She tried screaming but it didn't worked (obviously). The guy who grabbed her just laughed at her.

"What a beauty. Care to entertain me with that body of yours?" Kagome's eyes widened with fear. She still keep struggling to let go, but it didn't work. The guy grabbed her in the dark corner of the street and turned her around, so now, Kagome is facing the guy. He smirked as he forcefully kissed her. Showing no interest, she bit the guy's bottom lip. The guy backed away and slapped her hard.

"Damn you slutty bitch, don't get me mad if you don't want to die so early." She saw the gun the guy was holding and tears run down from her eyes. He kissed her forcefully again, this time, not showing anything to make the guy mad, she kissed back, tears still running down from her eyes. The guy stopped and smiled evilly.

"Good girl…" He said. He then held her wrists in one hand and tangled her legs with his. He began kissing her again, his free hand roaming around her body, then rubbing her bare thigh. More tears are now running down from her eyes. He slowly took off Kagome's top and began kissing her down her neck, her shoulders and the skin above her breasts. He then took off Kagome's skirt, revealing her in her undergarments only. He laughed evilly, taking her bra off. He touched her right breast and gave it a tight squeeze, she was about to scream when he again kissed her forcefully, now she struggled even harder, making some noises. The guy backed away, slapping her harder this time and punched her stomach. The guy stopped at what he was doing when they heard a growl from someone. Kagome and the guy turned around to find a very pissed off Inuyasha standing there, his fists clenched so hard.

"Innu… _"sobs"_…yasha?"

* * *

**Inuyasha's point of view**

* * *

What the hell? I just saw this god damn anonymous guy, took off Kagome's bra, forcefully kissed her, punched her and slapped her hard.

'How dare he hurt and touch MY Kagome? This stupid jerk has the guts to do that?'

I can now feel my blood boiling inside me.

* * *

**Normal point of view**

* * *

The guy, noticing Inuyasha, picked up his gun and right away pointed it at Kagome.

"Come near me and she dies." the guy said. Kagome is trying to cover herself with her own arms for she cant reach her clothes because of the gun being pointed at her. Inuyasha on the other hand cant bare to see Kagome suffering. Because of his quickness, Inuyasha punched the guy straight in the face, the guy not even noticing it. He then turned to Kagome and gave her his jacket. Kagome mumbled a "thank you" before reaching out for her own clothes.

* * *

"Thank you again Inuyasha, I need to go home now." Kagome was about to turn back when Inuyasha turned her around and kiss her for the second time.

'Not again, what is this feeling?' he thought, scolding himself. Much to Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome kissed him back while her arms made it's way around his neck while his was around her waist. Inuyasha stopped kissing her on the lips and made his way to her neck. She moved her head to give him more access.

'Oh god, this is the second time. Oh how I love him so much.' That was when she was brought back to reality. 'What? This is not suppose to be happening.' She pushed him and looked into his eyes. "You should not be doing this. you're dating Hillary." She screamed at him.

"I..I..I.." He couldn't say anything.

"I'm going now. Bye." Kagome said as she walked away. He was left there, thinking, realizing his feelings.

'Do I… do I… do I love Kagome? When she's in trouble, I always feel my blood boiling. That smile of hers, always makes me calm. Could it be that I love Kagome but was blinded by my pride and popularity?' He thought, asking himself.

* * *

Inuyasha started walking and walking. When he stopped, he found himself standing in front of a door, not just any ordinary door, but Kagome's door. While he was walking he decided to tell her about how he feels.

'It's now or never Inuyasha.' He told himself. He knocked three times and waited for the door to open. When it did open, a weak Kagome showed up. Inuyasha can smell salty water, it means that she was crying. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were a bit puffy and red.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped, not expecting him. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome, we need to talk, and now."

"Come inside." She fixed her hair as they settled down. "What do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha stood up from where he was sitting and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry. I never realized what I feel for you, not until what happened now."

"What are you saying Inuyasha, you're dating Hillary."

"I don't give a fuck about that, I love you Kagome, I'm sorry about what I did in the past, I hope you forgive me."

"What…you…me…but what about Hillary?"

"I told you before, I don't give a fuck."

"Oh Inuyasha, you don't know how much I love you all this time." Kagome said as tears are running down her face. He used his thumb to caress her cheek.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"I never hate you Inuyasha."

" So were on?"

"If that's what you call it, then yes!"

Inuysha's lips touched hers again. This kiss is much sweeter and warmer than the previous ones, because now, they are together. They both broke the kiss, gaining for air.

"Where is your family?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the silence in the house.

"I live alone. My family died in an accident." Kagome said, sadness found in her voice.

"Okay, no problem, you're living with me. I just cant let you stay inside a big house alone. Someone might kidnap or hurt you. Pack up your things, we're living."

"Awe… my baby cares for me, I'm flattered."

"Of course, this baby of yours love you so much, Sweetie."

"Nice nick name."

"Thought you like it."

* * *

-

Well, it kind of take such a long time…

But it's worth it…

Hope you enjoy it….


	4. Chapter 4:Enter Naraku & Hillary's plan

**well, im back! it actually took me that long because i have so many things to prepare for my graduation party. i had so many tests, and sooo many hooomeeewoorkkkssssss, but guess what, this is now chapter 4,yeeeppeeee...**

**another chapter done...**

**watch out for other chapters, coming soon(after i finish typing them)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...got that?**

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By: Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

Age: They are all 18 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Naraku …..

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

* * *

"saying"

'thoughts'

_"flashback"

* * *

_

**Recap of last chapter:

* * *

**

" So were on?"

"If that's what you call it, then yes!"

Inuysha's lips touched hers again. This kiss is much sweeter and warmer than the previous ones, because now, they are together. They both broke the kiss, gaining for air.

"Where is your family?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the silence in the house.

"I live alone. My family died in an accident." Kagome said, sadness found in her voice.

"Okay, no problem, you're living with me. I just cant let you stay inside a big house alone. Someone might kidnap or hurt you. Pack up your things, we're living."

"Awe… my baby cares for me, I'm flattered."

"Of course, this baby of yours love you so much, Sweetie."

"Nice nick name."

"Thought you like it."

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Enter Naraku and Hillary's plans

* * *

**

Both Kagome and Inuyasha walked inside the school, holding hands. This was the first day in which the whole school knew that they are now an item.

'Wow, news sure spreads fast.' Both Kagome and Inuyasha thought as they walked inside the school grounds.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango's dancing voice exclaimed.

"Hell Kagome, hello my dear buddy." Miroku came behind Sango.

"Hi guys!" Kagome replied.

"Care to explain something to the two of us?" Sango too had heard about Kagome and Inuyasha's sudden relationship, but she just wanted to make sure.

"We'll tell you later." Inuyasha replied lazily.

* * *

The morning bell rang and they walked in their different paths. Nothing is really on Inuyasha and Kagome's mind except…

'Lunch, come on now…." The four friends decided to meet to their hang out place, the big cherry blossom tree. That place seemed to be their very favorite place out of the entire school.

Hillary, on the other hand, didn't accept the fact about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. She wanted Inuyasha to be hers alone. During classes, she keeps on flirting with Inuyasha, but Kagome knows that Inuyasha would never cheat with her.

* * *

Lunch finally came and the four group of friends gathered on one side of the tree. In that place, Inuyasha and Kagome explained everything that happened last Saturday and how Inuyasha told Kagome to stay in his place, since he too is alone.

"KAWAII!" Sango eclaimed.

"Wow, so you guys are an item now?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, and nodded the same time. They still cant believe that it was just last Saturday thet they told each other how they feel.

* * *

(Fast Forward)

* * *

It had been a month since Inuyasha and Kagome had been together. Hopefully, there relationship is okay, except for the fact that Hillary still keep on flirting with Inuyasha, but nothing would break the bond of Inuyasha and Kagome. She thought Inuyasha would be hers, only hers alone. She's tempted to destroy Kagome's life just to get Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha's going to be mine Higurashi.'Hillary thought, smiling evilly.

* * *

It's Friday and the gang decided to go to Inuyasha's house just to hang out and have fun. Kagome joyfully hopped all the way outside the school, when she stopped, shocked and hurt are shown in her eyes. There, near the school gates, stood Inuyasha, with Hillary kissing him. Inuyasha saw Kagome and pushed Hillary away.

"Kagome, it's not what you think it is, you see…" Inuyasha explained.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I know you don't LIKE to kiss her, and besides it already happened. You know that I trust you." Kagome replied, smiling widely.

Hillary, feeling her existence wasn't needed, stomped her feet and walked away, leaving the two behind.

"You see Kagome, she was the one who pushed herself to me."

"I know Inuyasha, I know. I believe you."

"Thank you Kagome, you know that I love you right?"

"Yeah I know, I love you too."

While they were having a conversation, Hillary was standing behind a tree, face filled with anger. "Inuyasha will be mine Higurahi. He's mine." she hissed.

After the little problem. The gang continued to enjoy.

"Hey guys! Lets play truth or dare." Sango said, holding an empty bottle.

"Good idea, okay Sango, you go first." Kagome said. They sat in the living room, in a circle. Sango spinned the bottle and the top landed on Kagome.

"Oh no…" Kagome sighed.

"Oh yes! Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango asked in a hyper way.

"Truth."

"Okay… are you jealous of Hillary?" Kagome didn't expect Sango to ask this question, everyone's eyes and ears are on her, especially Inuyasha's.

"Um.. Kinda, but for now, not really because I know Inuyasha wont cheat with me , and Hillary is becoming kinda friendly now."

"Awww, true love…" Sango sighed. Since Inuyasha is beside Kagome, he wrpped his arms around her shoulders.

"You know I love you." he said and kissed Kagome passionately.

"Oi! Love birds! We're still playing!" Miroku said, annoyed. Both of them broke the kiss and blushed hard.

"Kagome it's your turn." Kagome turned the bottle around and landed on Miroku.

"Dare." Miroku said right away.

"Okay." Kagome said with an evil smile. "Kiss Sango."

"WHAT!" Miroku and Sango's eyes bulged and pop out because of the dare. There was a long silence and Kagome decided to break it.

"Well? Mi-ro-ku, KISS Sang-o. N-O-W!" Miroku gulped and leaned closer, closer, closer… Sango accidentally turned her head to face Miroku and… YAHOO! Their lips touched, at first they can't believe it, but they still continued. Miroku closed his eyes and continually kissed Sango, while Sango also closed her eyes and kissed back. Kagome and Inuyasha tried to cover their mouths to resist from laughing, but they just couldn't help it. Miroku and Sango snapped back to reality hearing Kagome and Inuyasha's giggles. They broke the kiss and looked at each other and blushed.

"I didn't mean in the lips. Wow, you two really exaggerated it." Kagome said, still giggling.

"You should both look at your faces." Inuyasha said giggling together with Kagome.

"STOP!" Miroku and Sango yelled at the same time. The laughter died down.

"Let's just continue to play." Sango said, still blushing.

"Whatever you say Sango…" Kagome replied, smiling at her friend.

The game went on and on. The house was filled laughter, a lot of funny dares and questions, they were having so much fun that they didn't notice the time.

"Oh my gosh, I need to go homw now. My mom's expecting me at eight p.m. sharp." Sango said worriedly, looking at the clock.7:15 p.m. she stood up and went for the door.

"Wait Sango! I'm walking you home." Miroku suggested.

"But.."

"It's okay Sango."

"Okay, but no perverted minds." Miroku just laughed and went beside Sango.

"Bye you guys! See you two on Monday. Have fun!" Kagome shouted. Miroku and Sango flushed red, hearing the last words. Have fun. Neither of them can't forget what happened during the game.

* * *

On the other side of the story

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello Naraku, this is Hillary, remember?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I want you to destroy Higurashi's life, until she leaves my Inuyasha alone."

"And who, may I ask, this Higurashi is?"

"Ill show you tomorrow."

"And what would my reward be?" Naraku asked.

"Me." Naraku smirked on the other line, hearing Hillary's answer. He is Hillary's suitor for a long time, he wanted her to be his, and will do anything about it. He is also known as the bad guy, for he does many illegal things.

"Nice price, I'm on."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5:Finally Found The Right One

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...even though I want to… got that?**

**Well here's what you all have been waiting for! Reviews pleassseeee….

* * *

**

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By: Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

Age: They are all 18 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Naraku …..

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

"saying"

'thoughts'

_"flashback"

* * *

_

**Recap of last chapter:

* * *

**

"Wait Sango! I'm walking you home." Miroku suggested.

"But.."

"It's okay Sango."

"Okay, but no perverted minds." Miroku just laughed and went beside Sango.

"Bye you guys! See you two on Monday. Have fun!" Kagome shouted. Miroku and Sango flushed red, hearing the last words. Have fun. Neither of them can't forget what happened during the game.

* * *

On the other side

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hello Naraku, this is Hillary, remember?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I want you to destroy Higurashi's life, until she leaves my Inuyasha alone."

"And who, may I ask, this Higurashi is?"

"Ill show you tomorrow."

"And what would my reward be?" Naraku asked.

"Me." Naraku smirked on the other line, hearing Hillary's answer. He is Hillary's suitor for a long time, he wanted her to be his, and will do anything about it. He is also known as the bad guy, for he does many illegal things.

"Nice price, I'm on."

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Finally Found The Right One

* * *

**

(Sango and Miroku)

They walked in silence. Nobody dared to talk, especially about what just happened.

'What if she rejects me?' Miroku thought, asking himself, looking at Sango's back, since he was behind her.

'What if he doenst love me back?' Sango also asked herself. Sango's mind was full of thoughts and memories of Miroku, that she didn't know that there was a rock below her. She "accidentally" tripped. She closed her eyes, waiting for her to feel the ground but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Miroku holding her waist, seeing her face to face. They both blushed so hard, realizing their closeness to each other, they blush even more. All of a sudden, their faces are close to each other, noses touching…. "expect the unexpected" , his lips touches hers. They stayed that way for a little longer and decided to pull away, gaining oxygen.

"Sango, I know I was being an idiot, but trust me Sango, I love you very much." Sango was shocked at the confession she heard, and then throw her arms around Miroku's neck and hugged him tight.

"Oh Miroku! I was afraid you would not feel the same way! I love you too!"

Then they hugged and kissed and hugged and kissed again.

"Sango, may you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes of course I will!"

Then they hugged and kissed, and hugged and kissed again.

(hehehehehehehe, can think of anything else )

* * *

"So you're jealous with Hillary eh?" Inuyasha asked in a teasingly manner. 

"Yeah, but that was before." Kagome said, smiling widely.

"But now?"

"Now? Well, I know you'll never cheat on me, so I'm not jealous anymore."

"That's my Kagome." Inuyasha said and then kissed Kagome. After they broke the kiss, gaining for air, they went to their individual rooms. But before Inuyasha make Kagome went inside her room,

"Here you are Sweetie." Inuyasha said, ushering her into her room.

"Why, thanks you very much." Kagome went inside and an amazing sight appeared in front of her eyes.

"Anything for my Sweetie. You like it?" The room was huge, very huge. In the left corner, there is a king size bed, enough for five people. The room is clean, organized, and huge. (okay, etc. etc. anything you can see in a room). Kagome walked slowly towards the bed, appreciating the rest of the room. When she reached the bed, she was amazed by the softness of it, she was about to sit when a pair of arms grabbed her ands twisted her around. She then found herself sitting on Inuyasha's lap. Kagome blushed in ten shades of red, in which Inuyasha found cute.

'Yeah, I'm really in love with Kagome.' He thought. "Is my Sweetie blushing?" he asked her teasingly.

"Stop teasing me!" Kagome said, still blushing.

"But what if I tell you that you look cute….when blushing."

"Hmph, you're just trying to please me, liar."

"Ah, ah, ah, …. I'm telling the truth."

"Well, prove it then."

"Aw, my sweetie wants some proof eh? Well, she'll have it then."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome. His arms encircled her waist, while her hands are pressed against his torso. Then Inuyasha laid himself down, so he is now laying on the bed, while Kagome on top of him. Inuyasha then felt himself more aroused and only did what he was suppose to do, kiss her ever more. When he broke the kiss, he asked the most unexpected question **(a/n: maybe expected for us, but unexpected for Kagome).**

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" Kagome was shocked at what she have heard. It was just too early, and did they trust each other that much already? "Well, it's okay if you wont tell me now, I'm still going to wait." Kagome just shook her head.

"No Inuyasha, it's not like that, it's just that I wasn't really expecting that, but I wont let any chance slip off, so I made my decision. Since I love you so much and I know that you love me back, yes Inuyasha, I love to be your mate." Inuyasha was so proud that the woman he loves agreed, so he kissed Kagome and the mating begins.

* * *

after

* * *

"That was…" Kagome said, panting. 

"Awesome…" Inuyasha finished for her. Now, the whole world would know that she is his, and he is hers. Nothing can stop the bond of the two now. They are now united. Somewhere, somehow, someone out there is still planning to break the bond of the two apart.

* * *

**Wow! Was that long?  
****Wait for the other chapters…  
****I need time to type everything…… but I'll try my best!**

**Reviews pleassseeee….**

**Reviews pleassseeee….**

**Reviews pleassseeee….**

**Reviews pleassseeee….**

**Reviews pleassseeee….  
**

**Cherry brandy **


	6. Chapter 6: The Action Begins Now

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...even though I want to… got that?**

**Well here's what you all have been waiting for! Reviews pleassseeee….

* * *

**

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By: Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

Age: They are all 18 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Naraku Hisuka

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

"saying"

'thoughts'

_"flashback"

* * *

_

**Recap of last chapter:

* * *

**

"Is my Sweetie blushing?" he asked her teasingly.

"Stop teasing me!" Kagome said, still blushing.

"But what if I tell you that you look cute….when blushing."

"Hmph, you're just trying to please me, liar."

"Ah, ah, ah, …. I'm telling the truth."

"Well, prove it then."

"Aw, my sweetie wants some proof eh? Well, she'll have it then."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome. His arms encircled her waist, while her hands are pressed against his torso. Then Inuyasha laid himself down, so he is now laying on the bed, while Kagome on top of him. Inuyasha then felt himself more aroused and only did what he was suppose to do, kiss her ever more. When he broke the kiss, he asked the most unexpected question **(a/n: maybe expected for us, but unexpected for Kagome).**

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" Kagome was shocked at what she have heard. It was just too early, and did they trust each other that much already? "Well, it's okay if you wont tell me now, I'm still going to wait." Kagome just shook her head.

"No Inuyasha, it's not like that, it's just that I wasn't really expecting that, but I wont let any chance slip off, so I made my decision. Since I love you so much and I know that you love me back, yes Inuyasha, I love to be your mate." Inuyasha was so proud that the woman he loves agreed, so he kissed Kagome and the mating begins.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**The Action Begins Now**

* * *

It's now Monday, three days since Inuyasha and Kagome mated. They told Sango and Miroku about it, and they were not surprised.

"I knew you two belong together." Sango said.

"Remember to make me the godfather." Miroku's perverted mind never changes. Inuyasha and Kagome are so happy having friends like them, yupp, they can be trusted.

* * *

Naraku and Hillary met in front of the school gates.

"So Hillary, still as pretty as before, I see."

"Save the greetings Naraku. I want you to enroll in my school now, and help me torture Higurashi."

"Really determined, I see." Naraku smirked.

* * *

The morning bell rang, indicating everyone to go to their classes. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in their class, hand in hand. Everybody congratulated them, saying that they really make a cute couple. When Inuyasha and Kagome parted, taking their seats, Hillary entered the class in a slutty clothing. She seemed to change since the day she knew that Inuyasha and Kagome are together. How could HE? Especially HOW COULD SHE? She stole her Inuyasha away! She will pay!

"Hi Inuyasha! How's it going?" Hillary asked seductively, sitting on Inuyasha's desk.

"Hi Hillary, everything is fine. Can you get off my desk? I need to write something."

"That's being mean Inuyasha. Mind giving me a kiss?"

"No Hillary, I already have a girlfriend, now can you get off my desk if you don't want to be drag out of the class." Inuyasha said getting annoyed. Hillary said nothing, afraid of the serious face of the hanyou. She got off right away and blew Inuyasha a flying kiss.

* * *

Kagome sat there, looking at the scene in front of her. She want to tear Hillary limb by limb for flirting with her Inuyasha but she knows that he is going to be trusted. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh, hearing Inuyasha tell Hillary to get off the desk. When Hillary passed her, Hillary gave her a death glare. She knows this is going to be bad. Very bad.

* * *

When Kagome was on her way to the Sakura tree, she saw Hillary stopped in front of her.

"Stay away from Inuyasha, you slut!"

"Why should I Hillary? I love Inuyasha and he loves me."

"If you don't stay away, your life is at stake."

"I'm not afraid." Kagome said, continuing her way towards the Sakura tree.

* * *

Hillary picked up her phone and dialed Naraku.

"Naraku, we need to put our plans to action, now!"

"Whoa Hillary! Not even hello?"

"Just shut up. Remember our deal."

* * *

Next day

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking together happily on the way to school. It's the next day since Hillary threatened Kagome. Kagome didn't say a word about what happened. She didn't know that Hillary's words were true. The plan begins now.

* * *

Class Begins

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today." A guy with black hair and innocent (but evil) face stepped inside. "This is Naraku Hisuka, he just transferred fron another school. I hope you're going to welcome him nice just like how you welcomed Hillary. Um, lets see, oh, please sit in front of Miss Higurashi, Miss Higurashi please raise your hand, and by the way, would mind showing him around?" The teacher asked.

"No ma'am." Kagome replied, raising her hand. 'Why does this Naraku guy gives me creeps? And why is Hillary smirking? Something bad is about to happen. something very bad.' She thought. Before sitting, Naraku winked at Kagome which mada Inuyasha growl. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an 'It's-okay' look.he just calmed down, but deep inside him, he is still growling.

'If this Naraku person dares to touch my Kagome, I'll cut him piece by piece.' He thought. Everything went well, nothing bad happened, but they never know what happens in the future.

'Hahahaha… Inuyasha is going to be mine Higurashi…Only mine.'

* * *

Two days passed, it's now Friday. Kagome never heard anything from Hillary. Guiding Naraku around wasn't a problem at all. Everything went well.

"Inuyasha? Do you still like Hillary? As a friend though." Kagome asked. She doesn't know what came up to her mind, but doesn't mind. Inuyasha just blinked.

"Um, I think so, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just forget I asked you something." These days, Kagome kept on thinking about what Hillary told her.

* * *

Since it was Friday, Kagome is still guiding Naraku around the school. Today was not like any of the guiding days. Kagome is feeling uncomfortable around Naraku, not like the past few days.

--

School was over, she is now laying on her bed at Inuyasha's house, holding a piece of paper tightly.

* * *

_flashback_

--

Kagome was sitting in one side of the tree waiting for her friends, when Naraku came, giving her a letter. Naraku right away left without a single word, in an emotionless face. Kagome opened the letter and fear was shown in her eyes.

_--_

_Kagome,_

_You will be mine soon. Hillary wish for you to leave Inuyasha alone or if not, your life is at stake. No one should know about this letter I gave you, always keep your mouth shut if you still want to see what's going to happen tomorrow._

_-Naraku_

_--_

'_What will I do? I don't want to leave Inuyasha. I love him very much.' Kagome thought as a tear roll down her face._

_--_

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Tears still continued to roll down when she didn't notice the door opened. Inuyasha can smell tears, Kagome's tears. Since her back is facing him, he embraced her. She startled but then calmed down noticing that the arms belonged to her Inuyasha.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Turning her so that she faces him. He then wiped the tears away.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. If it is nothing, then why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy." Noticing that she would really not tell him the reason, he just let go and kissed her. "Inuyasha, please stay with me… please…" she said, tears coming out.

"I will." He said wiping the tears away. "As long as you stop crying."

"Thank you Yasha."

* * *

--Yes I know, it was short, but at least I finished it… 

**Reviewwwwssss please….**


	7. Chapter 7: HeartbreakThe wrong timing

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...even though I want to… got that?**

**Reviews pleassseeee…. I tell you, this chapter is going to be sad…really…**

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By: Cherry Brandy**

Age: They are all 18 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Naraku Hisuka

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

"saying"

'thoughts'

_"flashback"_

**Recap of last chapter:

* * *

**

_flashback_

* * *

_Kagome was sitting in one side of the tree waiting for her friends, when Naraku came, giving her a letter. Naraku right away left without a single word, in an emotionless face. Kagome opened the letter and fear was shown in her eyes._

_---------_

_Kagome,_

_You will be mine soon. Hillary wish for you to leave Inuyasha alone or if not, your life is at stake. No one should know about this letter I gave you, always keep your mouth shut if you still want to see what's going to happen tomorrow._

_-Naraku_

_---------_

'_What will I do? I don't want to leave Inuyasha. I love him very much.' Kagome thought as a tear roll down her face.__

* * *

_

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Tears still continued to roll down when she didn't notice the door opened. Inuyasha can smell tears, Kagome's tears. Since her back is facing him, he embraced her. She startled but then calmed down noticing that the arms belonged to her Inuyasha.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Turning her so that she faces him. He then wiped the tears away.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. If it is nothing, then why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy." Noticing that she would really not tell him the reason, he just let go and kissed her. "Inuyasha, please stay with me… please…" she said, tears coming out.

"I will." He said wiping the tears away. "As long as you stop crying."

"Thank you Yasha."

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**The Wrong Timing and The Heartbreak**

* * *

'Ring, Ring'

"Hello?"

"Naraku it's me."

"Oh not even a good morning?"

"Shut up! Have you give her the letter?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Do whatever you want to do today. The plan will begin on the next few days."

/click/

'Do whatever you want eh? (hiss) Kgome…' Naraku thought.

* * *

Kagome woke up so tired yet so happy. On the weekends, she wasn't really feeling well, and Inuyasha wasn't there to help her because he needs to go to school for some activities. She always threw up, and she knows that it is a sign of being pregnant, but she still want to make sure. She went to the doctors and found out that she is indeed pregnant of Inuyasha's baby. The thought of having Inuyasha's baby made her cry, not because of sadness, but because of happiness. The problem is, how is she going to tell him?

Today, Inuyasha have gone early to school to continue the activities, so she needs to walk to school alone.

'Walking may not be bad. It's a form of exercise for me and the baby.' She thought happily, patting her stomach. **(Is it? Dunno.)**

* * *

When she arrived at school, she expected Inuyasha to be in the school gates waiting for her, but oh was she wrong. She looked around the school, but still no sign of him. She looked behind the Sakura tree, where they hang-out and only one thing came to her mind.

'Not again.' There, standing behind the tree, a blindfolded Inuyasha making out with Hillary. As in making out. "Inu… yasha?"

* * *

During the weekends, he can't really spend time with Kagome for he needs to go to school for damn activities.

Today, still the same, he still need to go to school early. When he arrived at the school, while he was walking towards the gym, his eyes were covered by a cloth, he was blindfolded.

"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome."

"Kagome? Why did your voice change?"

"I'm just playing Inuyasha."

The so called Kagome brought Inuyasha behind the sakura tree snd pressed her lips to his.

'This isn't Kagome. She smells different. Hmm, maybe she changed her perfume."**(a/n?) **he kissed back, believing that its Kagome his making out with.

"Inu…yasha…?"

'What? That voice sounds like Kagome…' He thought and break away from the kiss. He took the blindfold away and saw himself holding Hillary instead of Kagome. Kagome was just standing a few feet away, crying.

"Ka…Kagome?…I thought you were here? Look Kagome, it's not what you think it is."

"Oh, Inuyasha, baby! Stop lying." Hillary whined.

"You slut! You framed me up making me think that you are Kagome!"

"But you believed me." Hillary smirked.

The two were distracted fron their arguing when they saw Kagome started running away.

"You'll pay for this you slut!" Inuyasha told Hillary and ran after Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Please listen to me! Stop!"

'Oh no! the baby!" With that thought, Kagome stopped and faced Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped in front of her.

"Please Kagome, she tricked me, by making me think that she was you! Please, just give me a second chance!"

"Okay, I believe you Inuyasha, I'm going to give you a second chance, and I'm also sorry for running away."

"No Kagome, it me whose supposed to be sorry. Now, lets go to classs."

Kagome just nodded and followed Inuyasha inside the school.

'When is the right time to tell him that I'm pregnant with his baby?' Kagome thought sadly.

------------

**Behind the school**

-----------

"Naraku, I've done my job. Now, make Inuyasha hate Kagome." Hillary said, determined to break Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes, yes, as long as you keep into the deal."

"Yeah right."

* * *

It's been a week now, since the Inuyasha-Hillary accident happened. Kagome still didn't tell Inuyasha about her being pregnant, and Inuyasha, even though Kagome's tummy is getting a little bigger, still didn't notice or didn't even bother to ask how she's going. Today, Kagome is suppose to go to the doctor and have a check-up. She told Sango and Miroku and they wished her lucked and told her that Inuyasha's going to accept and understand.

* * *

As what she had planned, Kagome went to the doctors and had her check-up. Inuyasha offered to go with her, but she refused, telling him that she needs some important business to deal with. Inuyasha agreed and let her go.

After having her check-up, she went outside the clinic and saw Naraku standing outside. She went over and talked to him.

"Hi Naraku! What's up?" She greeted.

"Oh hi Kagome! Nothing really, just went here to finish an important business."

"And what business might that be?"

"This." Naraku said, then pushed his lips to hers, kissing her forcefully. As this was happening, an angry growl was made in the shadows.

Kagome pushed Naraku away, wiping her lips.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"Bastard."

"Oops! Time to go, hope to have more time to do that again!" After Naraku had gone, she just turned her back and walked away, still wiping her lips.

* * *

When she made it home, she was greeted by an angry growl of a very particular hanyou. She ran up to him, worry written in her eyes.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She gasped when she saw him smirk, a smirk she never saw before, an evil one.

"You're a good actree eh, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"After you kissed that bastard, you just came ad ask me what's wrong?"

"You…you mean you were there?"

"Yeah, what if I was? I saw the whole thing. Was it the very important business you have to deal with?"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Kagome, let's walk home together."

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I have some important business to deal with."

"Oh, okay." He nodded.

After Kagome left, he saw Naraku walking the same way Kagome went. Being curious, he followed him. When Naraku stopped in front of a clinic, he went somewhere to hide. He then noticed Kagome walked out of the clinic.

'What's she doing there?' He thought.

Then a scene flashed before his very eyes, that mad him growl. There, a few feet away, was Kagome standing, kissing Naraku, (that's what he thought). He then made his way to his- their house, thinking how could Kagome betray her.

* * *

**End of flashback**

* * *

"No Inuyasha, it's not what you think it is…"

"Oh it's not? don't take me as a fool Kagome!" He then face her and stood up.

"Please Inuyasha, listen to me."

"No! You listen to me! You betrayed me Kagome!" Without thinking, Inuyasha then slapped her hard.

"Please Inuyasha, I beg you."

"Apology not accepted, I don't like beggars!" He slapped her again. "Get out of the house now, if I ever see your face again, I'm sure I'm going to kill you, you fucking liar!"

Kagome stood up, went up to her room to get her things and ran all the way to the door. Holding the cheek in which he had slapped her.

* * *

Kagome went to Sango's house and explained everything to her. Sango offered for her to stay at her house until she found a nice place to stay for her and the baby.

Inuyasha on the other hand, went somewhere in the sates. Some people have seen him with Hillary, kissing. Kagome was broken hearted by this news, but somehow she knows that she needs to be strong for her and her baby.

* * *

**At last, chapter 7 is done…hope you like it…**

**Review pleaseee….**

**Cherry Brandy :P**


	8. Chapter 8: It Was All A Mistake

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...even though I want to… got that? So don't sue me, okay?**

**Reviews pleassseeee…. This chapter will be so so exciting! Oh, and by the way, for the previos chapter? I put chapter 8 instead of chapter 7, so sorry if I confused you.

* * *

**

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By: Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

Age: They're all 28 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Naraku Hisuka

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

* * *

"saying"

'thoughts'

_"flashback"

* * *

_

**Recap of last chapter:

* * *

**

When she made it home, she was greeted by an angry growl of a very particular hanyou. She ran up to him, worry written in her eyes.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She gasped when she saw him smirk, a smirk she never saw before, an evil one.

"You're a good actree eh, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"After you kissed that bastard, you just came ad ask me what's wrong?"

"You…you mean you were there?"

"Yeah, what if I was? I saw the whole thing. Was it the very important business you have to deal with?"

"No Inuyasha, it's not what you think it is…"

"Oh it's not? don't take me as a fool Kagome!" He then face her and stood up.

"Please Inuyasha, listen to me."

"No! You listen to me! You betrayed me Kagome!" Without thinking, Inuyasha then slapped her hard.

"Please Inuyasha, I beg you."

"Apology not accepted, I don't like beggars!" He slapped her again. "Get out of the house now, if I ever see your face again, I'm sure I'm going to kill you, you fucking liar!"

Kagome stood up, went up to her room to get her things and ran all the way to the door. Holding the cheek in which he had slapped her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome went to Sango's house and explained everything to her. Sango offered for her to stay at her house until she found a nice place to stay for her and the baby.

Inuyasha on the other hand, went somewhere in the sates. Some people have seen him with Hillary, kissing. Kagome was broken hearted by this news, but somehow she knows that she needs to be strong for her and her baby.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**It Was All A Mistake**

**

* * *

**

**( After 8 years, that makes them 26 years old, right?)**

"Mommy! Come on! I want to go to Auntie Sango's house so that I can play with Yun-nai!" A seven-year-old girl shouted, calling for her mother.

"Coming sweetheart." Kagome replied.

Since the day Inuyasha left her, she stayed with Sango and Miroku until the due date of her laboring. She may experienced consequences at her school, but Sango and Miroku are always there to fight for her. Oh how she wished it was Inuyasha who was fighting for her, but sadly, he chose to believe the wrong thing. During laboring, it was only Sango and Miroku celebrating with her.

Before, people told her to abort her child since she is still young to be a mother, but she refused, for it is the reminder of Inuyasha to her.

She was given a very beautiful girl, with two black doggy ears like Inuyasha's, a midnight black hair, and eyes gold as the sun, really like Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku also got together after they all graduated and have a son named Yun-nai. Even though how much they try to make Kagome happy, she's still the same. Her eyes held no more emotions and she's becoming thinner and paler.

"Shin! Come on let's go! Remember, Yun-nai's waiting."

"Coming mommy!"

* * *

Sango and Miroku brought a house after they got married. They were very happy knowing that Sango is pregnant with Miroku's baby.

_/ding dong, ding dong/_

"Miroku open the door, maybe it's Kagome and Shin."

"Yeah sure." Miroku went and open the door. "Hi Kagome and Shinrai, come…on…in…Inu…Inuyasha?"

"Miroku! Is it Kagome? Let them come…Inuyasha?"

"Hi guys!"

Then silence.

"Come on in." Miroku said, breaking the silence.

Then there's silence once again.

Once they settled down on the living room, Sango decided to break the silence.

"How do you know we're here?"

"I went to Miroku's house and his mother told me everything." Inuyasha simply answered.

"Where have you been?"

"After knowing that Kagome betrayed me, I left with Hillary and went to States."

"Betrayed you, eh?"

"Yeah. Have she not told you that she is going out with Naraku while she's my girlfriend? She really is a slut and a liar."

"You idiot!" Sango exclaimed, charging at Inuyasha, but a hand stopped her.

"Calm down Sango, he didn't know, and he didn't even listen." Miroku said calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked.

/ding dong ding dong/

"That must be her." Sango said and walked to the door.

"Hi Sango! What's wrong?"

"Hi auntie Sango!" Shin greeted.

"Hi Kagome and Shin, come on in." Sango said. The three of them went to the living room and Kagome can't believe what she's seeing.

"Inu…yasha?"

Inuyasha turned around after his name being called.

'Kagome?…" He thought. He then noticed a kid behind her. About seven years of age, black hair, puppy ears, and most of all, golden eyes.

"Honey, go play with Yun-nai. He is upstairs." When Shin went upstairs, the real conversation begins.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, unshed tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't Inuyasha me! And I wonder if that girls is Naraku's child or any other guy. Tell me Kagome, how many men have you gone with in bed? You're still the slutty bitch I've known."

"I'm really so sorry."

"Don't sorry me Kagome, you betrayed me! I wish I could take that mark from you so that I could mark Hillary! You were never mine."

"Sango, take care of Shin for me please. I think I'm not needed here. He's still not going to listen."

"Okay Kagome, but where are you going?"

"Maybe going to one of the men who she had gone to bed." Inuyasha said.

"Bye and thank you again Sango, I'll be back soon." Kagome said ignoring what Inuyasha said and went out of the house.

* * *

Silence…………

Silence……………

There was a complete silence… until….

/SLAP/

Sango had just slapped Inuyasha.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?" Inuyasha yelled at Sango.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I should be the one asking you that! What the hell is wrong with you!" Sango yelled back.

"You should have let her explain first." Miroku said, calmly.

"Explain what? I saw everything, everything!"

"You may have see everything, but you haven't heard everything."

"Okay, okay, tell me everything. It better be good."

"Miroku will tell you everything, so excuse me, for I still have to take care of "your" daughter and my son." Sango said, emphasizing "your".

"What does she mean by your daughter, don't tell me…"

"Yes Inuyasha. Shinrai is your daughter. Remember, you and Kagome mated. The day when she had some important things to deal with, she meant about the child inside of her. She went to the doctors that day for check-up. She didn't know that Naraku followed her, and when they met, he kissed her forcefully, but you thought the wrong thing. Why would she kiss Naraku when she loves you and when she's carrying your child?"

"But why didn't she tell me anything?"

"She just didn't know how to say it, maybe afraid of your reaction. She's supposed to tell you the same day Hillary kissed you. She also named her child Shinrai, trust, because that's what you lack. You didn't trust her enough. Remember, she forgave you twice. Tell me Inuyasha, are you and Hillary still together? Because if you are, then you need to open your eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"We found this on Kagome's backpack. When you told her to get out of the house, she directly went to Sango. When she was helping her unpack, she saw a note from Naraku." Miroku went over to a drawer and took out a piece paper.

"And what note might that be? Probably a love note."

"That's the problem Inuyasha, you don't listen."

"Keh."

"Well, here's the note."

------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome,_

_You will soon be mine. Hillary wish for you to leave Inuyasha alone or if not, your life is at stake. No one should know about this letter I gave you. You should not tell anyone, always keep your mouth shut, if you still want to know what's going to happen tomorrow._

_-Naraku_

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" Was all Inuyasha can say.

"You chose the wrong person Inuyasha."

"……"

"Do you really want to mark as yours and leave Kagome and your daughter alone? Please make her come back to her old self."

"What do you mean old self?"

"Like what Sango said eight years ago, look at her eyes, look at her skin, and look at her lips. She's pale. Sometimes she's acting cold. When you left her, she suffered so mush. The person she loves and TRUST wasn't there to protect her from all those who were teasing her, calling her a slut, heck some people even told her to abort the child but she refused for it's the only reminder of you to her."

Then there was silence…

* * *

Sneak preview of the next chapter

* * *

I came to a halt, stopping in a dark corner. Kagome and the bastard's scent is stronger here. I went deeper in the corner. I can hear yells and cries, probably the yells from the bastard and the cries from Kagome. I heard something about pleasure. As I come deeper, I can't believe the scene in front of me.

'Not this again!'

**

* * *

**

**Okay, there you go… chapter 8 is done! Alas!…**

**Reviewsss pleaseeeee….**

**Always and forever,**

**Cherry Brandy :P**


	9. Chapter 9:The Past Is Repeated

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...even though I want to… got that? So don't sue me, okay? I also don't own the song written in this chappie…**

**Reviews pleassseeee…. **

**I don't have much to say, just read the chapter…okies?

* * *

**

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By: Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

Age: They're all 28 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Naraku Hisuka

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

* * *

"saying"

'thoughts'

_"flashback"

* * *

_

**Recap of last chapter:**

* * *

_Kagome,_

_You will soon be mine. Hillary wish for you to leave Inuyasha alone or if not, your life is at stake. No one should know about this letter I gave you. You should not tell anyone, always keep your mouth shut, if you still want to know what's going to happen tomorrow._

_-Naraku_

-------

"What the hell?" Was all Inuyasha can say.

"You chose the wrong person Inuyasha."

"……"

"Do you really want to mark as yours and leave Kagome and your daughter alone? Please make her come back to her old self."

"What do you mean old self?"

"Like what Sango said eight years ago, look at her eyes, look at her skin, and look at her lips. She's pale. Sometimes she's acting cold. When you left her, she suffered so mush. The person she loves and TRUST wasn't there to protect her from all those who were teasing her, calling her a slut, heck some people even told her to abort the child but she refused for it's the only reminder of you to her."

Then there was silence…

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**The Past Is Repeated**

* * *

When Kagome left, she directly went to the park, to just hang around and think.

'He changed.' She then feel tears coming down from her chocolate brown eyes.

------------------------------

_**Tell me her name I want to know**_

_**The way she looks and where you go**_

_**I need to see her face**_

_**I need to understand**_

_**Why you and I came to an end**_

_**Tell me again I want to hear**_

_**Who broke my faith in all these years**_

_**Who lays with you at night **_

_**When I'm here all alone**_

_**Remembering when I was your own**_

---------------------------------

'But he still didn't want to listen…I wonder how he'll react when he knows that Shinrai is his daughter.' Her face dropped down at the thought.

----------------------------------

_**I'll let you go**_

_**I'll let you fly**_

_**Why do I keep **_

_**On asking why**_

_**I'll let you go**_

_**Now that I found**_

_**A way to keep somehow**_

_**More than a broken vow**_

---------------------------

'But he's but going to listen still, and he doesn't care about me anymore, after all, he wants Hillary more than me. And I don't want to ask him again, he said he hates beggars.' Kagome thought.

------------------------------

_**Tell me the words I never said**_

_**Show me the tears **_

_**You never shed**_

_**Give me the touch**_

_**The one that to promised**_

_**To be mine**_

_**Or has it vanished for all time**_

_**I'll let you go**_

_**I'll let you fly**_

_**Why do I keep **_

_**On asking why**_

_**I'll let you go**_

_**Now that I found**_

_**A way to keep somehow**_

_**More than a broken vow**_

-----------------------------------

"Well, well, well, look whose here." Her thoughts were disturbed by a familiar male voice. She looked up and saw the very person she doesn't want to see.

"Naraku." She whispered. A female figure then came up behind him. "Hillary."

"Nice seeing you again Kagome." Hillary greeted her

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I want nothing, I already got Inuyasha, it's Naraku who wants something from you." Kagome then glared at Naraku

"Well care to bear my child, my dear Ka-go-me."

"Over my dead body." Kagome said sternly.

"But if your dead, how are you going to bear my child?" Naraku teased.

"I'll never bear your child." Kagome replied.

"Oi Naraku! I need to go now, I have a customer." Hillary shouted.

"Fucking someone again, eh Hillary?" Naraku turned to her.

"Yeah that's my job." Hillary smirked.

"Okay, fuck me next time." Hillary just smirked again. When Hillary went her way, the real argument begins. Naraku walked towards Kagome, wile Kagome on the other hand is walking backwards.

"Don't be afraid, my Kagome."

"Get the hell away from me!" Kagome was about to take a run when Naraku got hold of her arm and dragged her into a dark corner of an empty alley. Unlucky for Kagome, no one was around.

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was shocked at the confession Miroku made. No words came out of his mouth and no thoughts went inside his mind.

"Kagome's getting thinner and thinner. She looks and acts more like a dead person than alive. Sometimes she doesn't want to listen to anyone, even to me and Sango. She's become a new Kagome. Somehow, a Kagome that we don't like. We want the old one back. Heck, it's not even easy for her to forgive, and not easy for her to give chances, because she's afraid that it may end up how you not trusting her." Miroku said with a sigh.

"…" Inuyasha is still quiet, he didn't have anything to think and say.

/silence/

/silence/

/silence/

"I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha finally said. Miroku just nodded, knowing that his best friend is thinking about what he did and what he's suppose to do.

-------------------------------------------

'Oh my god, not this again.' Kagome thought, remembering what happened eight years ago, when she was almost raped, but Inuyasha came in time and saved her. Now, no more Inuyasha, he will never come, he doesn't care anymore.

"Well, lets begin my Kagome." Naraku said, touching the hem of her shirt, but Kagome slapped his hands away.

"Leave me alone…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when Naraku's lips touched hers forcefully. When Naraku stopped, he started taking her clothes off.

'Please, not this again, somebody, anybody help me.' She thought crying, not able to do anything.

"Inuyasha." She whispered.

---------------------------------------------

While Inuyasha was walking, he stopped by the park, which hold memories of him and Kagome years ago **(a/n: Lets just pretend that they have been in this park before, right now, I'm no mood of writing flashbacks…sorry..)**

Then something hit his nose.

'Kagome.' He can smell Kagome with tears…but something else made him growl.

'The bastard and the slut." He can also smell Naraku and Hillary.

"Inuyasha." He heard her, because of his hanyou abilities. That voice, it's her, but wait, she sounds like she's in trouble. He tried to find Kagome's scent, and with her is the scent of the bastard.

'Naraku… do something to her again and you'll see hell soon.' He thought.

'Kagome, please be alright. I still haven't said sorry yet. Please, at least don't die on me.' He thought, running faster and faster.

-------------------------------------

"Get the hell away from me!" Kagome yelled, covering herself, since Naraku fully unclothed her.

"Why my Kagome? Are you afraid of me?" Naraku said taking her arms away that covered her chest, but Kagome fought, trying hard to cover herself while Naraku's doing the other way around. Naraku might let her talk back to him before, but he had enough. He then slapped Kagome hard.

"Damn you woman! Pleasure me or I will really kill you!" Naraku yelled and commended but she still didn't want to listen to him.

"I said pleasure me!" This time, he didn't only slap her, but also beat her up. Like kicking her in the stomach and punching her. He suddenly came to a halt when he himself was thrown away by someone.

"What if I don't want her to pleasure you?" Was what the voice said.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

* * *

I came to a halt, stopping in a dark corner of an alley. Kagome and that bastard's scent is stronger here. I went deeper in the corner. I can hear yells and cries. Probably the yells from the bastard and the cries from Kagome. I heard something about pleasure. I came deeper and the scene that I saw shocked and angered me.

'Not this again! This also happened eight years ago!"

I suddenly came back to my senses when the Naraku bastard yelled.

"_I said pleasure me!" _

'What? Pleasure? That idiot! Trying to rape my Kagome?'

He keep on beating her up, but I can't take it anymore. I ran up to him, and punched him hard. That bastard has the gut to do that to my Kagome?

"Inuyasha…" I heard her say my name quietly. I took of the jacket I was wearing and gave it to her. I then told her to try to dress herself and go somewhere safe.

"No I'm not leaving you here!" She argued.

"Just go!" I argued back. I know she can't do anything but follow what I told her, but oh was I wrong. She stood up, fully dressed, with some part of the clothes torn apart, and with my jacket on. I thought, really thought she would follow me, but she really is hard headed.

"I said I will stay! I don't want to leave you!" I just sighed.

"Just stand back." I instructed. I noticed her smile and nod before taking cover.

* * *

End of POV

* * *

"You'll pay for that hanyou!" Naraku exclaimed. He ran up to Inuyasha and punched him in the face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was thrown to a wall, but still managed to get up.

"It's my turn." Inuyasha said, smirking. With his speed, he punched Naraku again and again, not stopping until he can't stand up.

"This one is for eight years ago." He said, punching Naraku across the face.

"And this one is for today." He punched him in the stomach, in which Naraku was thrown in the wall.

"Never touch Kagome again, or you'll going to jail, or even say hello to hell." He said before turning around, and going to Kagome.

"Lets go." When they were out of the dark alley, he took a look at the girl beside him. Her hair plastered in her face, and her clothes slightly torn apart.

"I just can't let you walk, looking like that." He told her.

"Then how am I suppose to go home?" She replied.

"Come." He instructed. She walked to him and squeaked when he carried her bridal style.

"Hold on tight." He said, and then ran in his full speed. Kagome hold on tightly on his neck.

------------------------------

It just seem like minutes until he arrive at Miroku and Sango's house. Without knocking, he just went in.

"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome?" Sango exclaimed, looking at the girl in Inuyasha's arms, sleeping peacefully.

While Inuyasha was carrying her, she felt safe, unharmed, and most of all, she felt tired, and because of it, she didn't know that she had fallen asleep.

"Long explanation. Where does she sleep?"

"Jus carry her to the guest bed room. Follow me." Miroku said, behind Sango. Inuyasha just nodded and followed Miroku while Sango watched their retreating backs worriedly. When Inuyasha and Miroku came back, Inuyasha explained to them what happened and how it was related eight years ago.

"That stupid bastard." Sango hissed.

"Sango, calm down, Naraku will never go after Kagome again." Miroku stated, but boy was he so so wrong.

* * *

**Yeppie!**

**Chapter 9 is done! I'm updating my stories as fast as I can so that I will complete everything this summer. **

**if ever I haven' completed my stories yet, I think it's going to take long for me to update my stories again, because as you all know, I'm going to a new school, and you know what school means…home works, exams, and more…**

**I somehow need to get use to this school…but I'll still try my best! So don't worry!**

**And, reviews please…..**

**Always and forever, **

**Cherry brandy :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Questions and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...even though I want to… got that? So don't sue me, okay? **

**Reviews pleassseeee….

* * *

**

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By: Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

Age: They're all 28 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Naraku Hisuka

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

* * *

"saying" 

'thoughts'

_"flashback"

* * *

_

**Recap of last chapter:

* * *

**

"Never touch Kagome again, or you'll going to jail, or even say hello to hell." He said before turning around, and going to Kagome.

"Lets go." When they were out of the dark alley, he took a look at the girl beside him. Her hair plastered in her face, and her clothes slightly torn apart.

"I just can't let you walk, looking like that." He told her.

"Then how am I suppose to go home?" She replied.

"Come." He instructed. She walked to him and squeaked when he carried her bridal style.

"Hold on tight." He said, and then ran in his full speed. Kagome hold on tightly on his neck.

----------------------------------------

It just seem like minutes until he arrive at Miroku and Sango's house. Without knocking, he just went in.

"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome?" Sango exclaimed, looking at the girl in Inuyasha's arms, sleeping peacefully.

While Inuyasha was carrying her, she felt safe, unharmed, and most of all, she felt tired, and because of it, she didn't know that she had fallen asleep.

"Long explanation. Where does she sleep?"

"Jus carry her to the guest bed room. Follow me." Miroku said, behind Sango. Inuyasha just nodded and followed Miroku while Sango watched their retreating backs worriedly. When Inuyasha and Miroku came back, Inuyasha explained to them what happened and how it was related eight years ago.

"That stupid bastard." Sango hissed.

"Sango, calm down, Naraku will never go after Kagome again." Miroku stated, but boy was he so so wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Questions and Explanations**

**

* * *

**

Kagome woke up and saw that she was in a bedroom.

'Sango and Miroku's house. So Inuyasha really cared.' She thought before falling into another deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

"Mommy…" Shin came in the living room, where Sango and the boys were staying. Shin was crying again because of another dream. She always have dreams about her mother and father, mostly bad dreams, that's why she always need Kagome near her, until her dreams are gone.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Mommy…" Shin sobbed and ran towards Sango. Sango on the other hand just hugged her.

"Another bad dream?" Shin just nodded. "Care to tell me what it is about?" There was a short silence before Shin decided to speak.

"It's just the same as my other dreams. Mommy is crying because daddy left her and one day, she saw daddy with another woman, kissing. She cried and ran but someone grabbed her, and shot her. Shin said, still sobbing.

"Oh, God." Sango gasped. "Kagome's situation is affecting her."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked her.

"When Shin was born, Kagome always cry late at night, and mostly cried herself to sleep. When Shin grew up and went to school, there's always a day where parents are supposed to go to school for getting the children's report cards. Whenever they went for one, Shin always see Kagome cry. How do we know? It's because Shin always tell us everything she sees, without Kagome knowing. Sometimes In school., she hears people talking to her mother in a bad way, saying how her mother is so young to have a baby, and her not having a husband, that she was a slut, or that she needs a man to help her take care of her child. Kagome ignores them, but when she got home, she always break down and cry. don't underestimate you daughter Inuyasha, she's intelligent and knows why her mother is in that kind of position, she knows that it is because of her father." Miroku explained, looking at Shin, who cried herself at Sango's arms.

"I'll take her to bed." Sango said before walking upstairs.

"What are you going to do Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Wh…what?" Inuyasha was caught off guard by Miroku's question.

"is it even true that you're going to mark Hillary and leave Kagome and your daughter? Tell me everything that happened while you were away." Miroku suggested.

"Well, when I broke up with Kagome, I went out with Hillary and decided to bring her to Sates with me. When we were there, we were in an on and off relationship. She said that she's been working in some store, and when we meet, I always smell that bastard in her. I knew that she's been cheating me with Naraku, but I didn't broke up with her because she's the only person who trusts and loves me." Inuyasha explained calmly.

"It's ridiculous! You're really an idiot. You went out with a person who you knew is cheating on you? What a dumb idea! She's the only one who loves and trusts you eh? How bout Kagome? You're really an IDIOT! She trusts and loves you but YOU were the one who didn't trust her!" Miroku exclaimed. He was really getting mad of what Inuyasha had done to Kagome.

Inuyasha winced, hearing his best friend calling him such names.

'But I really deserve it though.' He thought.

Miroku was about to punch him, but a voice called out and told him to stop.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up due to an argument that she could hear from downstairs. She got off of the bed and went to check.

'Probably Sango and Miroku.' She thought, but oh how wrong she was. When she got downstairs, she was Miroku and Inuyasha. She heard every single thing they Inuyasha said. Silent tears dropped from her eyes. She then saw Miroku ready to punch Inuyasha, and shecalled out.

-------------------------------------------------------

"No! Miroku! Please stop!" Miroku stopped and saw Kagome crying. He dropped his hand and walked towards Kagome.

"How long have you been watching?"

"Few moments ago."

"I guess I better leave you two alone."

As what he had said, he left the two alone. A long silence enveloped them, but Inuyasha decided to break it.

"Did you hear what I just said?" He just received a nod from her. "Look Kagome…"

"I know Inuyasha, I would also do the same if I ever see my boyfriend kiss someone else." He wince on hearing her response.

'How can I forget, Hillary kissed me twice, oh, only once, the second one was when I made out with her.' He thought.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I can't blame you, but I wished that you should have listened to me first before jumping into conclusions." Kagome said with a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I hope you can forgive me."

" Somehow, that sentence sound familiar, oh yes, I remember, I was the one who said that, but you end up saying you hate beggars… what will you do if I forgive you Inuyasha? And what will you do to Hillary, I thought she's the only person that loves and trusts you.?"

"Ummm…"

"Mommy!" A voice shouted.

"Hi Shin! How are you?"

"I'm okay mommy. Mommy, were going to have a report cards day the day after tomorrow. Can you come?"

"Sure! I want to see how my baby is doing at school."

"But I don't want people telling you bad things."

"Don't worry…."

"I'll come with you." Inuyasha interrupted Kagome.

"Shin go back upstairs and play with Yun-nai." Kagome calmly. After Shin went upstairs, they talked. "No."

"Yes, because I'm her father."

"No because people will just say I'm a slut who had taken another man."

"Yes I will, even if you will allow me or not. If they dare say one single thing, they're dead, an it's about time that Shin gets to know her father."

"…"

_

* * *

_

_Preview on the next chapter_

_

* * *

_

_She held on tight to the letter, while the tears continue to freely fall._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Kagome what's wrong?_

"_He's back Inuyasha."_

"_Who's back Kagome? Who? Come one, stop crying!"_

"_Yasha, he's back."_

"_Shhh…Who's back?"_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry I don't really give previews of the next chapters, it's just that I forgot to, I'm too lazy (Hey don't blame me! Every single person can be lazy sometimes.), or I just don't. sorry again, and reviews pleasseeee…**

**Always and forever, **

**  
Cherry Brandy :P**


	11. Chapter 11:The Day After Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...even though I want to… got that? So don't sue me, okay? **

**Reviews pleassseeee….

* * *

**

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By: Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

Age: They're all 28 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Naraku Hisuka

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

* * *

"saying"

'thoughts'

_"flashback"

* * *

_

**Recap of last chapter:**

* * *

"No! Miroku! Please stop!" Miroku stopped and saw Kagome crying. He dropped his hand and walked towards Kagome.

"How long have you been watching?"

"Few moments ago."

"I guess I better leave you two alone."

As what he had said, he left the two alone. A long silence enveloped them, but Inuyasha decided to break it.

"Did you hear what I just said?" He just received a nod from her. "Look Kagome…"

"I know Inuyasha, I would also do the same if I ever see my boyfriend kiss someone else." He winced on hearing her response.

'How can I forget, Hillary kissed me twice, oh, only once, the second one was when I made out with her.' He thought.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I can't blame you, but I wished that you should have listened to me first before jumping into conclusions." Kagome said with a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I hope you can forgive me."

" Somehow, that sentence sound familiar, oh yes, I remember, I was the one who said that, but you end up saying you hate beggars… what will you do if I forgive you Inuyasha? And what will you do to Hillary, I thought she's the only person that loves and trusts you.?"

"Ummm…"

"Mommy!" A voice shouted.

"Hi Shin! How are you?"

"I'm okay mommy. Mommy, were going to have a report cards day the day after tomorrow. Can you come?"

"Sure! I want to see how my baby is doing at school."

"But I don't want people telling you bad things."

"Don't worry…."

"I'll come with you." Inuyasha interrupted Kagome.

"Shin go back upstairs and play with Yun-nai." Kagome calmly. After Shin went upstairs, they talked. "No."

"Yes, because I'm her father."

"No because people will just say I'm a slut who had taken another man."

"Yes I will, even if you will allow me or not. If they dare say one single thing, they're dead, an it's about time that Shin gets to know her father."

"…"

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**The Day After Tomorrow**

**

* * *

**

Today is the day, she's going to tell her daughter who her father is.

'How is she going to react?' Kagome thought.

"Shin." Kagome called to her daughter.

"Yes mommy?"

"Come, I want to tell you something important."

"Okay mommy, coming."

When Shin arrived at the living room, she immediately sat beside Kagome. When Kagome called Shin, she also called Inuyasha to be there. So now, they're here…

"Shin, do you want to know who your father is?"

Shin just nodded.

"What do you expect for your father?"

"Hmmm… I want him to protect us and I also want him to trust and love us." Shin answered, smiling. Inuyasha winced at the word 'trust', for he knows that's what he lacks.

"Okay." Kagome replied.

"Why mommy? Is my daddy here?"

"In fact… yes."

"Where is he? Can I see him? Please?"

"Right there?" Kagome said, pointing at Inuyasha. Shin looked at Inuyasha in shock.

"Daddy?" She whispered. Inuyasha just nodded.

"Daddy!" Shin exclaimed, ran to Inuyasha and hugged him. Kagome, looking at the sight before her, just smiled.

'We're finally complete, but…will Inuyasha trust me more this time?" She thought, her smile turning into a frown.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey squirt!" Inuyasha said.

"Yehey!" Shin shouted.

"Okay, now you two, remember we still need to go to Shin's school." Kagome said, reminding the two.

"Okay mommy." Shin untangled herself from Inuyasha and ran upstairs to prepare.

"Well, that went well." Kagome whispered, still frowning.

"Kagome…" She heard Inuyasha whispered.

"So, lets get ready, shall we?" Kagome asked, while Inuyasha just nodded and headed his own way.

--------------------------------------------

The family arrived at the school by Inuyasha's car. They were just walking peacefully all the way to Shin's room when a man stopped in front of them.

"So Kagome, how bout we make a second child this time? Maybe a boy?"

"No Kouga. How many times have I told you that I already love someone and that someone is not YOU!" Kagome yelled. Kouga, as said, is a full wolf youkai/ demon. He was always after Kagome since the day he saw her.

"Listen here you bitch…." Kouga said, holding Kagome by the arm, strongly.

"Let her go bastard." That's the time Kouga noticed the man standing behind Kagome.

"What will you do if I don't?" Kouga argued.

"Simple, I'll kill you." Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, but remember, you're going to be mine someday, bitch." Kouga said, leaving the two behind. Luckily, Shin wasn't there to witness it.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. Thank you."

"Keh. He'll never get you."

"And why is that?"

"Simple, coz you're a bitch." Kagome was about to slap him but what he just said changed her mind. "My bitch that's it. Only mine." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome just smiled. Then Kagome did the most unexpected action. She tiptoed and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Kagome was shocked herself, but she still continued. Inuyasha kissed her back ,not minding anything around them. They then broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Well, that was unexpected." Inuyasha said. Kagome just blushed and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Let's go. Shin must be waiting." Kagome said right away, before walking away. Inuyasha just smiled.

'You're still my bitch Kagome, and no one can change that.' He thought and followed her.

-----------------------------------------

After going to Shin's school, they decided to go out for lunch and then went home.

"That was a nice day, wasn't it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha replied, carrying a sleeping Shin.

When they were in front of the house, Kagome noticed a letter on the doorway, which was addressed to her.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"A letter for me, but it doesn't say who it's from." Inuyasha just nodded. They continue to go inside the house and Inuyasha right away put Shin to bed, while Kagome on the other hand went to her room immediately. She opened the letter and read it. After she read it, she gasped. He's back, he's going to get her this time.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

* * *

_Kagome,_

_How are you? You thought I was gone, eh? Well, expect the unexpected. _

_If in the first time you don't succeed, try and try again…Hahahah…_

_That's what people always say. Watch your every step lovely Kagome, for you'll never know that I'm the person right next to you._

_-Naraku._

* * *

She hold on tight of the letter, while letting the tears flow freely.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said and entered the room. She didn't notice and heard him, and she continued to cry. Inuyasha went straight to her side and hugged her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"He's back."

"Who's back Kagome? Who? Come on, stop crying."

"Yasha, he's back."

"Shh… who's back?"

"Na..na… Naraku." Kagome said and continued to cry.

"What?" she looked at Inuyasha and gave him the letter.

"Here. He was the one who sent the letter I found earlier." Kagome said. After reading the letter, Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly.

"Nothing's gonna happen Kagome. I'm gonna protect you this time. I promise." Inuyasha said, worried visible in his voice.

"Yasha.."

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter_

_Chapter 12 on Love Doesn't Have To hurt:_

_What Destiny Had Planned_

_

* * *

_

_That moment was like in slow motion, in Kagome's eyes. She can see it moving fast towards Inuyasha, while Inuyasha didn't do anything, he just stood there in front of her. When it was about to hit him, she moved in front of him. She can hear her love yell her name before she fell into darkness._

_**

* * *

**_

**I know, I know, the chapter is short, so I'll try to make the last two chapter longer okay? And yeah, Oh my gosh! Naraku's back! What will he do this time. Will it break Kagome and Inuyasha's bond?**

**Sorry also for the preview, I know, I know, it's just short, but at least it gave you an idea what will happen next, right?**

**And….reviews pleasseeee…..**

**Always and forever, **

**Cherry Brandy :P**


	12. Chapter 12: What Destiny Had Planned

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...even though I want to… got that? So don't sue me, okay? **

**Reviews pleassseeee….**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**By: Cherry Brandy**

**

* * *

**

Age: They're all 28 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Naraku Hisuka

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

* * *

"saying"

'thoughts'

_"flashback"_

_

* * *

_

**Recap of last chapter:**

------------------------------------------

_Kagome,_

_How are you? You thought I was gone, eh? Well, expect the unexpected. _

_If in the first time you don't succeed, try and try again…Hahahah…_

_That's what people always say. Watch your every step lovely Kagome, for you'll never know that I'm the person right next to you._

_-Naraku._

------------------------------------------

She hold on tight of the letter, while letting the tears flow freely.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said and entered the room. She didn't notice and heard him, and she continued to cry. Inuyasha went straight to her side and hugged her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"He's back."

"Who's back Kagome? Who? Come on, stop crying."

"Yasha, he's back."

"Shh… who's back?"

"Na..na… Naraku." Kagome said and continued to cry.

"What?" she looked at Inuyasha and gave him the letter.

"Here. He was the one who sent the letter I found earlier." Kagome said. After reading the letter, Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly.

"Nothing's gonna happen Kagome. I'm gonna protect you this time. I promise." Inuyasha said, worried visible in his voice.

"Yasha.."

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

**What Destiny Had Planned**

* * *

Two weeks had past, still o sign of Naraku. Inuyasha, however, always stayed by Kagome's side. They told both Sango and Miroku about the letter that Naraku gave, and they too, together with Inuyasha, protestants Kagome. Today, everyone is going to the park just to enjoy the nice day, and have a picnic. 

"Mommy! Mommy! May Yun-nai and I play? Please?" Shin begged after they settled down after the long drive.

"Okay Shin, but don't go too far. Be somewhere where we can see you so that we can call you easily." Kagome said, looking at her daughter.

"Okay mommy! Thanks!" Kagome just nodded.

-------------------------------------------

It was no time for lunch, Kagome volunteered and looked for Shin and Yun-nai.

"Shin, Yun-nai! It's time for lunch! Let's go----ahh!" Kagome finished her sentence with a yell because someone grabbed her from behind. When she turned around, she only saw the very last person she don't want to see--- Naraku.

-----------------------------------------------

"---Ahh!" A yell reached Inuyasha's doggy ears and he immediately stopped what he's doing and stood up.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"It's Kagome! She's in trouble! Miroku, Sango, go and look for the kids, NOW!" He said and ran away. He followed Kagome's scent . When he was almost near her, a familiar scent made him growl.

"That bastard's with her, AGAIN." Inuyasha said, as he arrived in time. He sighed in relief.

'Thank God Kagome's alright.' He thought and right away moved in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, move back." He then turned to Naraku. "What do you want from her, bastard?"

"Oh, nothing." Naraku smirked.

"Nothing, my ass." Inuyasha exclaimed, while Kagome hanged on him tightly.

"Well, I just want her back." Naraku replied sarcastically.

"Well, too bad, I'm not letting you." Inuyasha growled.

"Wait Inuyasha, you already have Hillary, so give Kagome to me."

"Well, sad to say, I don't like Hillary anymore, and what the hell are you saying? I never had Hillary. It was you who had her all the way. I can smell your filthy scent on her."

"Just give Kagome to me, or else…"

"Or else what?" Naraku then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Inuyasha.

"Or else this, you both die." Inuyasha just growled and moved closer to Kagome, protecting her. "Now move." Naraku commanded.

"Inuyasha, just let him have him, and that way, no one gets hurt." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, but Naraku still heard it.

"She's right Inuyasha. Just let me have her and that way no one gets hurt."

"You have to kill me first."

" So be it." Naraku then pointed the gun at Inuyasha and shoot.

That moment was like slow motion in Kagome's eyes. She can see the bullet moving fast forward towards inlays, while inlays didn't do anything to avoid or dodge it. He just stood there, in front of her. When it was about to hit Inuyasha, she moved right in front of him, so she was the one who took the shot.

"Kagome!" She can hear her love's voice yell her name before she fell into darkness. Just a few minutes after Kagome was shot, the cops, together with Miroku, Sango, the kids and the ambulance arrived. They were late. For Inuyasha, it's like he didn't hear or see anything except for the woman lying in his arms. He didn't even see that Naraku was arrested or that Sango and the rest ran to where Kagome and him were.

When Shin saw her parents, she just ran and ran until she reached them. She shook her mother, hoping that she will wake up, but she was wrong.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Shin cried.

"Daddy! What's wrong with mommy? Daddy!" She asked her father, but he seemed to be deep in thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When he heard her daughter asked him, he snapped back to reality, but still didn't look at her,didn't even botheredanswered her. His eyes were only fixed at the woman he love, lying in his arms, unconscious, or even dying.

He then brought his head up to see that the ambulance were on their way to them.

They took Kagome and placed her in a stretcher. He saw Sango crying in the arms of Miroku, while Miroku and his son were trying to comfort her.

"Shin, go with uncle Miroku and auntie Sango. Tell them we'll meet in the hospital." His daughter nodded and went to Sango and Miroku.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**(At the hospital)**

"Inuyasha! How is she?" Sango asked worriedly.

Inuyasha is sitting on a chair, waiting for the doctor/s to come out soon.

"I don't know. She's still in the emergency room. I've been waiting here since we arrived." Miroku just nodded.

"It's going to be okay, Inuyasha. Kagome's brave." Miroku comforted his best friend. Inuyasha just bowed his head.

The kids weren't ther, because Sango and Miroku left them on Yun-nai's grandparents. Shin argued to come with them, but they insisted.

After long hours of waiting, a doctor finally went out. Inuyasha rushed to the doctor's side right away.

"Doctor, how is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi is going to be fine. Luckily, the bullet didn't hit any organsShe's just in a coma, maybe she'll wake up in a few weeks."

"Can we see her?" Sango asked.

"Yes, you may, she's in room 254."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said, while the doctor just nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the room Kagome's in, they just looked at her. No one dared to speak a word. After a few minutes, Sango and Miroku decided to leave Inuyasha alone.

When they left, Inuyasha sat in the chair beside Kagome's bed.

"Why the hell did you that Kagome? Why? You could have died!" Inuyasha screamed/

"_You know how much I love you Inuyasha"_

The thought came into his mind. **(It was what Kagome said to inlays when they confessed their feelings for each other. It's in chapter 3)**.

Suddenly, a tear went down from his eyes. Thei was the first ti,e he cried after his parents' death.

"See what you're making me do Kagome? You're making me cry, SEE!"

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Please Kagome, wake up. I need you. Shin needs you, heck, even the pervert, Sango and their son need you! We all need you, don't you understand? C'mon, wake up!"

He said, still crying.

* * *

**Well, I'm not going to ruin the next chapter by telling you what will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship.**

**(Crying) It's the last chapter of my story… but hey! There's still more stories for you to read…**

**And don't forget the reviews…**

**Always and forever,  
****Cherry Brandy :P**


	13. Chapter 13:Will You Be Mine Forever?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... even though I want to… got that? Same goes for the song in this chapter. So don't sue me, okay? **

**This is the last chapter, hope you'll enjoy it, and sorry if I haven't updated too long…**

**Reviews pleassseeee…. **

**Title: Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

By: Cherry Brandy 

Age: They're all 28 years old.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takahashi

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Utaku (made it up)

Miroku Yamaka (made it up too)

Naraku Hisuka

Added character:

Hillary Suzuki (made it up)

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"saying"

'thoughts'

_"flashback"_

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap of last chapter:**

That moment was like slow motion in Kagome's eyes. She can see the bullet moving fast forward towards inlays, while inlays didn't do anything to avoid or dodge it. He just stood there, in front of her. When it was about to hit Inuyasha, she moved right in front of him, so she was the one who took the shot.

"Kagome!" She can hear her love's voice yell her name before she fell into darkness. Just a few minutes after Kagome was shot, the cops, together with Miroku, Sango, the kids and the ambulance arrived. They were late. For Inuyasha, it's like he didn't hear or see anything except for the woman lying in his arms. He didn't even see that Naraku was arrested or that Sango and the rest ran to where Kagome and him were.

When Shin saw her parents, she just ran and ran until she reached them. She shook her mother, hoping that she will wake up, but she was wrong.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Shin cried.

"Daddy! What's wrong with mommy? Daddy!" She asked her father, but he seemed to be deep in thought.

--------------------------

**Chapter 13:**

**Will You Be Mine Forever?**

---------------------------

It's been three weeks since Kagome was shot, yet she still showed no sign of waking up. The cops found out that Naraku had been working with Hillary, so she too got arrested. Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side all the time. The only time he was not in her side was when Sango and Miroku dragged him put of the room and told him to go home and freshen up.

Shin visits his mother often times, together with Sango and Miroku. She always argued to go and visit her mother, and Sango always insisted, but one time, Shin didn't talk to Sango nor Miroku, unless she can go and visit, so htay have no choice but bring her with them.

---------------------------

Today, it's still the same, Sango and Miroku always come and visit, and Inuyasha always stay by her side, but what they don't know that something's rather someone is going to change the routine they always do everyday.

---------------------------

Inuyasha is sleeping beside Kagome's bed, his head on the bed with his hands holding her own. The squeaking of the door, signaling that someone is coming inside, woken our dear hanyou up from his sleep. Three familiar scents reached his nose, it was none other than Miroku, Sango, and of course, his favorite food--ramen. He looked up to them, wearing the same sad face he'd worn since the incident.

"How is she doing?" Sango asked, while putting the food on the table near the bed.

"Still the same. She haven't wake up or show any signs of waking up." Inuyasha replied, looking down at his love's peaceful face.

"We brought some food for you. You need to eat them or else we're going to drag you out again." Miroku said, warning the hanyou.

Inuyasha just nodded and continued to stare at Kagome.

"Well, we're just here to bring you food. We need to get going now, the kids are waiting." Sango stated, walking towards the door.

"And be sure to eat the food, I-NU-YA-SHA." Miroku warned again before they left. After the two had closed the door. Silence was spread a within the whole room. Then a sigh escaped from the hanyou's lips.

"Kagome, when will you wake up? I miss you already. I'm sorry for all the things I have done in the past, I hope you forgive me, and please come back to us, come back to me." He squeezed and held tighter on her hand, then yet again, a sigh escaped his lips.

"Kagome," inlays said like a threat. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to get Hillary out of jail and marry her! Yeah, anyways, she's sexy oo. She can give me very sexy children." Inuyasha then felt her squeezed his hand back.

"I--if you e--ver do that, you'll s--s---see hell s--soon." Kagome replied, eyes still closed.

"K--Kagome? You're awake! Oh thank God! Hold on, I'll call the doctor." Inuyasha said and called the doctor.

-----------------------

It has been a month since Kagome woke up and was brought back home. Everyone was happy especially Shin. They decided to celebrate for Kagome being out of the hospital. Everything's doing fine.

Today, they decided to go out and have a picnic. In this occasion, something will change Kagome's life forever.

----------------------

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Miroku, can I talk to you for a minute?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, who was watching television on the living room, seriously._

_The girls brought the kids with them and went shopping, therefore the boys are left in the house alone. _

_Miroku stood up from where he was sitting and followed Inuyasha to his room. When they arrived at the room, Inuyasha sat on his bed and was quiet. Miroku, on the other hand, was standing in front of his friend, already getting annoyed._

"_If you don't want to speak, I better leave." Miroku stated, walking towards the door._

"_Miroku wait! I--I need you help." inlays exclaimed, standing up, ad went to the drawer beside his bed. He then picked out a small square box._

"_What is it that you need help with?" Miroku asked, turning around to see what his best friend's doing._

"_You do know what this means right?" Inuyasha asked, opening the box, showing Miroku what's inside it. Miroku just nodded in reaponse. "So so will I say it? Where will I say it? Do you know how she will react? Will she…" Before inlays could finish, Miroku interrupted him._

"_Whoa, calm down."_

"_How can I calm down? I don't know what to do!"_

"_First of all, tell her how you really feel ,and all the mushy gushy stuff. Second of all, we are having a picnic the day after tomorrow, why wont you ask her there? Like ask her if she can go with you for a minute so that you can talk. Third, don't worry, I know she will say yes. Okay?" Inuyasha just nodded, showing he understand._

_**End of Flashback**_

----------------------------

The day after the conversation he had with Miroku, Inuyasha keeps on practicing what he will say, but always failed. So the day of the picnic, he was so nervous.

What if something went wrong?

That's the only question that's been bothering him. While thinking, all he can do is play with the box in his pocket. He kept on thinking too much, that he didn't notice that somebody was walking the same way as him, until he bumped with that somebody.

"Ow. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, helping Kagome up/

"Inuyasha? What's bothering you? You've been so quiet lately." She asked, looking up at him.

"Um… nothing." Kagome knows that he wasn't telling her the truth, but didn't argue.

"Anyway, Miroku said that we're leaving in five minutes. So you should be downstairs."

"Okay."

----------------------------

The ride to the park was quiet no one spoke a word. Even the kids were silent for once.

/Silence/

/Silence/

/Silence/

"We're here."Miroku said. That was the only sentence that broke that silence among the people that was in the car. Everyone got out of the car and settled down. Everyone was having a fun time, no more Naraku, no more Hillary, and no more life threatening notes.

The children were plating, Sango and Miroku were talking, so that leaves Inuyasha and Kagome. They were just there, doing nothing but sitting.

'Okay Inuyasha, this is it.' Inuyasha told himself.

"Umm… Kagome, can we talk… privately?" he asked, looking at Kagome. Kagome looked up and see the serious face of Inuyasha.

"Okay."

----------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome

--------------------------

"Kagome, I know I haven't trusted you eight years ago. I hope you'll forgive me." Inuyasha said, bowing his head.

"I've already forgiven you Inuyasha, I know it was just a misunderstanding."

"Kagome, can I ask you something important?"

"Hmm…"

"If I were to make it up to you, would you give me a chance?" Kagome was shocked at the sudden question, she turned to him, and found herself staring at golden serious eyes.

"I--I think so." Inuyasha suddenly kiss her. It was a short yet passionate kiss. He was the one who broke the kiss. After the kiss, Inuyasha did something that will change their lives. He kneeled down in front of her, and pulled out a small box.

"I know I've been an idiot before, and maybe until now, but I hope that you will accept me for who and what I am. Let me make it up to you and to our daughter. I love you very much for me to let you go again. Will you, Kagome Higurashi, do the honor of this idiot's wife and make me the happiest man, eh, hanyou ever alive?"

Inuyasha then opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring with cherry blossoms engraved on it. Kagome on the other hand, was shocked she was indeed speechless. Tears started to flow from her beautiful eyes. Tears of happened that is.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Inuyasha then hugged her, kissed her hand and then inserted the ring to her finger.

"You know that I will always love you right?"

"And I love you too, Inuyasha." they then returned back to their friends and told them the good news.

-----------------------

_**I learned a lesson in my life**_

_**  
But i learned it the hard way**_

_**  
I dont know why i used to fall in love**_

_**  
With the wrong kind**_

_**  
Then id suffer so much pain**_

_**  
But i only had myself to blame**_

**_Maybe youcame in the nick of time _**

_**  
To show me **_

Love doesn't have to hurt to feel good  
Its such a revelation

_**  
With you I can be myself and always should**_

_**  
Don't have to cry, don't have to fight**_

_**  
Don't have to die night after night**_

_**  
You showed me love, love, love**_

_**  
Doesn't have to hurt to feel good**_

_**  
Thank you baby  
**_

----------------------------

A year later

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome

Three months after Inuyasha proposed his true feelings fir Kagome, they got married. Their daughter, Shinrai, who is now eight years old, is very happy because she's going to have a younger sister, for Kagome is pregnant.

--------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku

They were so happy for their friends, and their son Yun-nai is now seven years old, who is also so proud because not only Shin is going to have siblings, for he too. Sango, just lie Kagome is pregnant with twins.

---------------------------------

If you're in love, you will do anything to face the trouble that's waiting for you. Everyone is meant to love, everyone is destined to be with somebody, and when love comes, broken hearts so as troubles come with it, but somehow, we know, love doesn't have to hurt.

---------------------------------

_**Love doesn't have to hurt to feel good**_

_**  
Its such a revelation**_

_**  
With you I can be myself and always should**_

_**  
Don't have to cry, don't have to fight**_

_**  
Don't have to die night after night**_

_**  
You showed me love love, love**_

_**  
Doesn't have to hurt to feel good**_

------------------------------------

**Yehey my story is done… hope you liked it…**


End file.
